Unrequited Love
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: what happens when they meet in college? Tamaki brings bitter news to Haruhi.. tamaki x haruhi.. finished!
1. Prologue

A/n: Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does )

**Unrequited Love**

Prologue

It was huge and beautiful.

But it had the same features and structure as her own high school.

Execpt it had a different name this time.

Ouran University.

The petite girl with dark brown eyes entered its gates and looked around.

At least the school didnt require wearing a school uniform.

And there were lot of people like_ her._

It was her second week in the University and she finally met someone who she can call a friend. Nope, its not a guy, unlike before but a sweet and kind girl named Naru Yamato.

"Hi Haruhi"Naru greeted coming up from behind her. She turned and smiled. "Good day"she greeted back.

"I wonder what's in store for us now"she said out of the blue.

"I really dont know"Haruhi answered looking around.

Naru studied in the states during highschool. Even though she didnt boast it, she knew her new friend was also wealthy like the rest.

But she was also the first person to talk to Haruhi.

They went upstairs to their first class which was across the long hallway, right in the tip.

They passed by several rooms when one room caught her eye.

"Anything wrong Haru-chan?"Naru asked. Haruhi was looking at a room that looked exactly like where they held the club two years back.

Haruhi shooked her head, and smiled weakly. "Its nothing really..lets go.."

_'i wonder where they are right now'_

------------0o0---------------------------

a/n: its been awhile since I last wrote an anime fanfic..be kind..)


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: once again I dont own Ouran..

Chapter 1: The meeting

Haruhi sat by the window that overlooked the school yard. While her friend Naru sat at her back.

Everyone in her classroom where socialites and she was the only student that was in scholarship.

"at least everyone care less for me" she muttered.

The room was rather noisy as everyone began speaking about the latest fashion, fabulous places to go too, handsome boys and girls.

That made Haruhi sigh.

This school wasn't as different as her old highschool.

"Nee Haruhi-chan"Naru whispered from behind her.

"yes?"

"There are a lot of good-looking guys in this chool, don't you think?"

Haruhi wanted to laugh out loud. "Ive seen better Naru"

The other girl just smiled. "Ive heard a lot of stories about Ouran School"

"Really?"she asked looking at her friend's dark eyes. She nodded.

Haruhi was about to ask more when the teacher came in.

"Later"she whispered.

Late afternoon she had a part time job in Starbucks. Since she had free time unlike in high school she wanted to earn some money.

The coffee shop was packed with people since it was near a school.

"Hello! Can I have a coffee latte!"

"I want a muffin and tea please!"

Haruhi was going left and right, taking orders and handling the money.

"Over here Haruhi!" her supervisor, Taki called.

"Yes! Coming!" she called rushing towards him with empty glasses in her hands.

"Take over the cashier, Im going at the back to grab some stocks"he said,

"All right"she said setting the glasses down and going to the counter..

"Excuse me" a sweet voice asked. Haruhi looked up. It was a girl, a very beautiful girl. She had long black hair and green eyes.

Haruhi looked at her stunned by her beauty then she blinked back. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need two brewed coffee and an ice tea please"she said to her.

She jot it down.

"The coffee should be brewed by beans okay? Not the instant coffee or like that one"she said pointing to their expresso machine.

Haruhi frowned. "Uh..I dont know if we have..."she began.

"Look, you apparently don't know who I am.."

Haruhi frowned some more. "Obviously because you never introduced yourself"she stated.

The beautiful girl just blinked back. "Well.."

"Fujioka!" she heard Taki called slightly pushing her to the side.

"Miss Narizawa!"he greeted with a big smile in his face. "How nice to see you again!"

"Oh, at least you know who I am"she said.

"Of course! Your face is in very magazine in Japan!"the boy continued. Haruhi sighed.. Oh bother.

"I want two brewed coffee, using coffee beans okay? And one ice tea"she stated.

"Coming right up!"

"We are on that table"she pointed by the window. Haruhi glanced over. She had two other companions. A guy and a girl.

"We will serve it right away, Miss Narizawa"Taki reassured.

After a few minutes Haruhi went over their table.

"Ive got your orders. Thank you for waiting"she said gleefully.

"Ice tea"she said to them.

"Over here"a girl wearing eye glasses called. Haruhi handed it over.

"And here's the coffee"she said setting it down to the girl who Taki called Narizawa and to her male companion whose back was on her.

"What's this?"she heard the boy said.

"Coffee"Haruhi replied.

"I want instant coffee or from the expresso machine"he said.

"but--" Narizawa began.

That voice.

"Can you please change this---"he said looking at Haruhi. "Uh..om my god.."

Their eyes met.

Haruhi let out a gasp.

"Tamaki sempai?"


	3. Memories

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message.

**Unrequited Love**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

Those eyes.

That petite figure.

She looked the same except her hair. It looked were much longer and finer.

But still she was beautiful.

'Haruhi' he thought breathlessly.

"Yes"he replied softly looking at her.

Haruhi blinked back. "Do you want me to change your drink?"

"Are you the one who prepared this one?"he asked.

"No"she answered.

"Then please change it. I want you to be the one to prepare it"he said.

"Very well" she answered and returned the drink.

Yuki Narizawa looked at him. "Who was that?"she asked.

Tamaki simply smiled.

"Maybe a fan" Kira Fuji replied.

Yuki looked at Tamaki who still kept smiling.

"Tamaki-kun!"she said.

"What?" he replied innocently.

"Who is she?"she asked again.

"Don't get too jealous about it, Yuki-chan" he said calmly. "You have nothing to worry about"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0------------------

Haruhi prepared an expresso for Tamaki her mind wandering off.

"He came back.."she muttered remembering the past.

(Haruhi's memories)

_It was the last day of school. Which also means Tamaki would be leaving for good._

_He requested to meet her at the back near the big fountain._

_"What is it sempai?"she asked._

_Tamaki looked at her with sad eyes, "Haruhi..is this the end?"_

_"Huh? Of what?"_

_Was he making a scene again? Tamaki was an over emotional boy sometimes._

_"this is our last day.."he began._

_"I know" Haruhi replied, "But at least the Hitachiin brothers are still here"_

_"Aren't you.."he took a deep breath, "going to miss me?"_

_Haruhi looked away into the fountain. "I will"_

_Tamaki smiled, "Oh Haruhi!"_

_"Like Mori-sempai and Huni-sempai"_

_Tamaki's handsome face fell, "oh.."_

_She looked up at him, "what is wrong sempai?"_

_"Haruhi, please be honest with me?" he asked, "do..do you only like me as a friend?"_

_"What?"she asked suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Why do you ask that?"_

_He looked at her closely, "I just want to know before I leave"_

_Haruhi smiled, "yes"_

_Tamaki nodded his hair covering his eyes. "I see"_

_She blinked back, "Sempai? Are you okay?"_

_He nodded and took her hand. "I guess you will never feel the same way I feel for you.."_

_That comment made her face blush._

_"take care my Haruhi.."he said and leaned down to kiss her in the forehead._

_"Sempai.."she whispered feeling her own heart beat in her chest._

_What was this feeling? It was weird._

_Yet almost sweet._

_"I love you.. good bye"he whispered and walked away._

Haruhi snapped back as she heard Taki calling her.

"What are you doing Fujioka?"

"I'm preparing an order"she answered flatly.

"Let me handle that one and please prepare this one"he ordered. Haruhi nodded and looked at Tamki's table one last time.

_'did you really meant what you said two years ago, Tamaki sempai?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------0o0---------------------------

a/n: I'm sorry if there are any errors..


	4. I will protect you

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 2: I will protect you**

"What's the commotion all about?" Haruhi asked as she entered the classroom. Everyone was looking out in the windows.

"Its them!"Naru exclaimed. Haruhi squeezed in between her classmates and looked out. Their classroom was located in the second floor.

"Who?"she asked.

Naru pointed below. A guy and a girl were walking across the field.

The guy looked familiar.

"Tamaki senpai?"Haruhi whispered.

Naru glanced at her. "Its Tamaki Suou"she said happily.

"His so cute!"another female classmate said.

"Who is his companion?"somebody asked.

"She's pretty! But I don't like the way she's clinging to him like a monkey" another person commented.

Haruhi remained quiet and continued to look at Tamaki from a distance. 'Why are you here?' she thought.

"Haruhi"Naru asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know him?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes, Tamaki Suou. We went to the same school"

"Really?"she asked with a trace of surprise in her voice. "Your a graduate from Ouran Highschool?"

"Yes, I am. But he is my senpai"she replied taking a seat.

"Your quite lucky!"she exclaimed. "Can you tell me more about him?"

Haruhi narrowed her gaze. "Why?"

Naru blushed, "I'm a big fan of him"

_'oh..boy...'_ Haruhi thought.

"If you did study in Ouran, I bet you heard about the Host Club"she added. Haruhi nodded, "Its a famous Club in school. Tamaki Suou is the President, then Kyoya Ohtori is the Vice-President and we have the members"

Naru's eyes sparkled. "Oh wow Haruhi, it seems that you know a lot about them!"

That comment made Haruhi shift uncomfortably. Not everyone knew about her being part of the Host Club.

"Y-yeah.."she answered in a small voice, "I guess so.."

"Were you a scholar in Ouran Highschool?"

"Yeah"

"Your so smart Haruhi!"she exclaimed making a few heads turn to their direction. "Everyone! Haruhi here knows the entire Ouran Highschool Host Club!"

"Nee..Naru-chan..I..I don't think you should do that.."she stammered and shrank to her seat.

"Really? Wow!"

_'oh no.._'Haruhi thought helplessly.

---------------------------------------------------0o0

Lunch time came and Haruhi hurried to the library to study. Taking Law was hard work. But she is determined to succeed to make her mother proud.

"Hey!"a female voice called.

Haruhi looked up and noticed three girls blocking her way. "What is it?"

They looked like school bullies. "Come with us"they said and pulled her towards a corner.

"Let me go!"she argued as they pushed her towards a wall. Pain shot through her back.

"What's your problem!"she shouted angrily.

"Somebody's been spreading news that you" a girl with lots of pimples pointed, "a commoner of this prestigious know Tamaki Suou"

Haruhi wanted to sigh. What a big deal!

"That is not your problem anymore"she answered and rubbed her shoulders.

"We hate commoners like you"another girl replied.

Haruhi smirked. "SO? Then avoid me"she shot back.

"Why you little brat!"the pimpled face girl shouted and grabbed her small shoulders.

"Put her down!"a male voice warned. Haruhi turned and gasped in surprise. She felt herself being released.

Tamaki walked towards them casually and stood in between them.

"Ah..Tamaki.."the girls replied in shock.

"Don't mess with Haruhi. You are students of Ouran University. I may have to tell the chairman to expel you indefinitely"Tamaki replied.

"Y-yes!"they nodded and ran away leaving Tamaki alone with Haruhi.

Slowly he turned and faced Haruhi.

"How are you?"he asked.

She looked up at him. "I am fine. What about you?"

"I'm pretty much the same.."then he took another step. "And you Haruhi..you have become more prettier"

"Huh?"she felt her heart thundering.

"But then"he replied, "I came back to tell you I am getting engaged"

--------------------------------------0o0


	5. Unwanted Feelings

A/n: Ouran High School Host Club is not my property. I want to apologize if my fanfic has lots of mistakes gomen ne minna! But thanks for reading.

**Chapter 4: Unwanted Feelings**

"Senpai" she replied looking at his beautiful eyes. "Are you serious?"

Tamaki gave a small laugh, "Do I look like I'm joking Haruhi?"

She merely shrugged her small shoulders. "I don't know"

He reached out to touch her cheeks. It made her heart skip a beat. "Then its up to you to decide" he said to her. Then took a step back. "I'll be seeing you around Haruhi" and left.

Haruhi stood there lost. "Huh?"

_What a weird boy._

---------------------------0o0

"Haruhi-chan!" Naru called before Haruhi got out of the school gates.

"Oh, Naru" she stopped and smiled.

"Are you going to your part time job?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I'm going home"

"Ah.."

"I only work during Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. And yeah Saturdays too"

"Then" the girl grabbed her thin arm, "Let's eat, I'm starving!"

"Eh.." Haruhi reacted in surprise, "where?"

Naru just smiled and pulled her to the nearest burger joint. After ordering they sat down near the window.

"Thanks for the treat.." Haruhi replied, "but why are you doing this?"

Naru took a deep breath before answering, "I'm sorry Haruhi-chan" she said looking away. "I was the one who spread the news about you knowing a lot about the Host club. So that's why those girls attacked you"

"Eh! So you mean.." Haruhi felt her face flushed. "Y-you mean you saw that?"

She nodded looking back at her. "Yes. So its true that you know them because Tamaki Suou was there to help you"

"Naru-chan.." she shifted.

"At least now I know that you are one great person Haruhi!" she said happily,

That comment made Haruhi sigh. _'what's so great about me? The Ouran Host Club was a social status. I knew them coz I had to pay my debt..'_ she thought giving Naru a crooked smile. _'Do all rich people think this way?'_

"And.." Naru began, "can I ask one favor please?"

"Sure, what is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Introduce me to Tamaki, okay?"

"Ah…s-sure" Haruhi replied then she remembered something. "Naru.."

"Yes?" her friend replied taking a sip from her cola.

"Did you here any news regarding Tamaki?"

"Like what?"

Haruhi paused, "that girl, he was with a girl right?"

Naru placed her cup down. "Oh yeah..there have been rumors circulating around the campus that Narizawa Yuki and Tamaki Suou are engaged"

"That name is familiar. Who is she?"

"Seriously Haruhi, you don't know her?" Naru asked. She shook her head. "No"

"She's a famous model"

"Oh, I don't read magazines" Haruhi replied flatly. "That much"

"Anyway, at first I thought she was this nice girl but" Naru's voice changed and became low, "she's really stuck-up. And now that she's got one gorgeous boy in her arms she acts like she's the queen of Ouran University"

"That's terrible" Haruhi replied, caring less. Her only concern was to finish college. Other people's social life was not her business. But she can't help feel something different when Tamaki mentioned that he was engaged.

"It's true Naru, the rumor that is" she added. "Tamaki told me himself"

"Eh!" Naru shrieked which made a few heads turn to their direction. "No way! How about his fans!"

Haruhi took a bite of her burger and rolled her eyes. Naru was a nice girl, but like MOST girls in Ouran, everyone or nearly everyone was in love with Tamaki.

_'am I the only one who doesn't like Tamaki?'she thought, 'but then..two years ago..he said that he loved me..' she looked at Naru, 'if I told her that..I wonder what would her reaction be like? Yet.." Haruhi thought deeper. 'was he lying back then? But he looked serious..'_

"Haruhi Fujioka" Naru interrupted her thoughts and took her left arm.

"Huh?"

"Since you know Tamaki you got help me. Not only me but all his other female fans. Talk him out of this marriage! Please! Your our only hope!"

"Eh! W-what!"

-------------------------------------0o0

a/n: I hope the errors in this chapter is lessened..


	6. Kyouya Arrives

A/n: Thanks for your reviews! I will do my best to write this fic. I don't own Ouran High School Host club.

**Chapter 5: Kyouya Arrives**

_'break off the marriage?'_ Haruhi thought helplessly as she sat in a bench by the garden.

"Why should I break them off?" she muttered looking at the blue sky. "I don't own Tamaki" she added.

"Haruhi, I see your talking to yourself" a dark voice replied from behind her.

"Ah!" she let out a small cry and turned around.

"eh! Kyouya senpai!"

He smiled slyly and sat down beside her. He looked pretty much the same. His jet black hair short and well maintained and he was still wearing those glasses.

"How are you?" he asked giving her a glance.

"I'm fine" she smiled, "what are you doing here senpai?"

"Tamaki Suou's engagement. Don't tell me you haven't heard of it?" he asked watching her closely. Haruhi continued to smile but her eyes strayed away from him. "Ah, yes. Its quite something isn't it?"

"That's all?" he asked.

Haruhi gave a small laugh, "what were you expecting?"

Kyouya shook his head. "Nothing.." then he stood up with one hand in his pocket.

"Kyouya senpai? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I've got things to do" he answered, "I just dropped by to say hello"

"Uh senpai" she began, "are the others here as well?"

"So far its only me and Tamaki. Speaking of which I got to find him" he muttered and walked away. Haruhi smiled as she watched. It was good to see Kyouya Ootori again. His cool and unwavering nature remained pretty much the same.

"Haruhi-chan!"

"Ah, Naru" she replied as her friend approached her.

"Who were you talking with earlier?" she asked.

"Kyouya Ootori" she answered casually.

As expected Naru's eyes widened. "The Kyouya Ootori!"

"The one and only" Haruhi replied.

Naru slapped Haruhi's arm playfully, "oh gosh! Are you kidding me?"

"N-no.."

"Your so lucky Haruhi!" she announced.

"Y-yes.." she stammered rolling her eyes.

"So don't forget to stop the wedding!"

"EH? I don't know Naru.." Haruhi began, "I don't think that's my business anymore---"

Naru shook her head, "I think you can Haruhi. I saw the way he looked at you"

Haruhi frowned, "Looked at me?"

"Yes, there's something in his eyes.." she whispered.

"Did you say something?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"Ah, nothing! Just do it for me okay?"

"I'll th-think about it" she replied nervously.

---------------------------------------0o0

"Ah there you are Tamaki"

Tamaki turned, "You were talking to her"

"Of course" he answered, "I haven't seen her for a long time" he stood beside him and looked down at Haruhi and her friend from the second floor room.

"Then what?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya just shook his head.

Tamaki understood then he gave him a smile.

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's push through with everything" he said sadly.

-----------------------------------------0o0

a/n: Is the family name of Kyouya right?


	7. Invitation

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. I appreciate it.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 6: The Invitation**

"Are we sending out invitations now Tamaki-kun?" Yuki, his fiancée asked. Tamaki looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"It's up to you" he answered dryly.

"I picked this one" she replied happily showing him a card that had flower designs.  
"For an engagement party your sending out that?" he asked.

She nodded and bent over to kiss him in the cheeks. "Yes, I this event to be successful and of course our wedding should be the grandest of all!" she replied dancing around.

Tamaki sighed. He doesn't care how great this wedding would be. Both their families were rich. But the thing is, will he learn to love Yuki Narizawa?

"I also have this great dress I want to buy Tamaki-kun, can you come with me?" she asked him.

"Now?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled him up. "Let's go"

"Fine"

-------------------------------------0o0

"Another rumors have been circulating around the campus about this awesome party" Naru replied as she accompanied Haruhi going grocery.

"Really? That's common for a school like Ouran having such prestigious students" Haruhi replied as they approached the counter.

"Haruhi-chan you don't get it" Naru replied shaking her head, "It's Tamaki's engagement"

That made Haruhi paused. "Tamaki's engagement?"

Naru watched her friend closely. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy for them" she said in a quiet voice.

"Aw Haruhi! I'm not happy for them!" she cried out. "That girl doesn't deserve Tamaki Suou"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Naru was such a drama queen like Tamaki.

After paying they went out of the grocery and went up to the boutiques.

"Haruhi, do you love dresses?" she asked.

"M-me? N-no.."she muttered remembering the Hatachiin brothers.

"You should act like a girl" she added as they entered a classy boutique.

Haruhi looked around. "Oh wow, this place is amazing.."

"Nee, don't tell me you haven't been inside a dress boutique?" Naru asked watching a beautiful dress in the corner.

"No, I don't go inside places like this?" she replied.

"Okay.."then all of a sudden Naru disappeared.

"EH!" Haruhi exclaimed as she watched her friend running towards the dress. Then she noticed there was another girl running towards the same direction.

" Be careful!" she shouted trying to reach out. Then she realized she wasn't the only one who shouted.

She looked far ahead.

Tamaki.

He was standing there looking hot in white slacks and a blue shirt. His eyes were only at her.

'Haruhi..' he thought. She was bringing a grocery bag in one hand.

But then he simply smiled and his gaze turned to another person who was grabbing the dress from Naru.

"Its mine!"

"No! I saw it first!"

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki went over, "now, now girls..this isn't a good place to fight"

They both stopped and looked at him.

"But Tamaki-kun, I saw this first! I want it" the other girl replied. Haruhi took a closer look at her, it was the girl from the coffee shoppe.

"Her.."she whispered as Naru stopped and released the dress knocking the other girl towards Tamaki. He caught her by the shoulders.

"Tamaki-kun.."she replied dreamingly.

Naru cleared her throat. "Let's go Haruhi. That dress was ugly anyway" she added grabbing her arm. Haruhi blinked back looking at Tamaki then at Naru.

"Why you little!" the female companion of Tamaki began to curse when she paused and glanced at him. "Let's go Tamaki-kun. We don't need this dress, especially if its been touched."

Haruhi noticed Naru clenched her hands into fist. "For your information Miss Narizawa Yuki, I personally think that dress is tacky"

"Oh yeah? Who are you anyway stepping up on me just like that!" Yuki shot back.

"Ohh..come shout more louder" Naru challenged, "I bet your fans want to see the REAL you"

Yuki blinked back and grabbed Tamaki's hand. Haruhi almost let out a laugh when she saw his confused look.

"Naru..I didn't know you could pull a stunt like that!"she replied as they got out of the shop. Naru shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted you to see the real Narizawa Yuki.."

"You seem to know her a lot.." Haruhi said.

"My family manages an entertainment agency" Naru explained. "One of which Yuki Narizawa is part of.."

Haruhi nodded, "No wonder..I just though you hated her because Tamaki is marrying her"

Naru stopped, "and that one too.." she sighed, "this is bad, lets go home"

"Sorry" Haruhi replied.

"It's okay" she said as they went out.

------------------------------------------0o0

Naru waved at Haruhi who boarded the bus. She was about to go when she spotted somebody standing in front of her.

"Hi"

Naru can't believe her eyes. IT was him.

"Tamaki.."she replied.

He smiled beautifully. He looked so elegant like a prince in a shoujo manga. But there was something wrong.

His eyes, they looked rather sad.

"Are you Haruhi's friend?"

Naru nodded. "Yes"

He got out something form his side pocket. "Can you give this to her?"

It was an envelope.

Could it be...?

"Please tell her to come..and come along as well.."he replied and left.

-----------------------------------------------0o0


	8. Kidnapped

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. I appreciate it.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped!**

"What is this?" Haruhi asked as Naru handed her a small white envelope.

"Open it" she said her eyes sparkling with excitement. Haruhi took the envelope slowly.

"What is this anyway?" she asked wondering. She opened the envelope slowly.

"You are cordially invited to the Suou-Narizawa Engagement party" she read out loud.

Naru nodded, "we should go!"

Haruhi's face fell. "This is Tamaki and that girl's engagement right?"

She nodded. Haruhi sighed. "It's this Saturday? I can't go"

"Why!" Naru asked in surprise.

"I'm working, remember?"

Naru nodded, "oh..yeah, that's right but!" she exclaimed out loud which nearly knocked Haruhi. "You must go Haruhi!"

Haruhi shooked her head. "No, I'm working"she said ending the discussion, "besides the party is in Okinawa" she added

Naru looked at her. She didn't expect that Haruhi was so hard to persuade.

"Who knows, Ootori Kyouya might be there" Naru replied.

"Obviously. He came back for that one" Haruhi answered.

Naru sighed. She was hard as a rock!

'i have to let her go, or it will be too late..' she thought.

------------------------------------------------0o0

Saturday came. Haruhi walked into the coffee shoppe casually when Taki shouted at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked out loud.

"Uh..work?"she answered with a confused look in her face.

"Your off today, go home" he simply said.

"EH?" she cried out loud, "b-but why?"

Before Taki could even reply, somebody grabbed her arm and a covered her eyes with a piece of cloth.

"AH!" she cried out but her mouth were also covered. Haruhi felt her body carried and dragged off somewhere.

She twisted and turned but her captor was too strong.

After a few minutes she felt herself being placed in one corner. She tried again to twist and turn but the ropes around her thin wrist where tied painfully.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Where was she going? She wasn't even rich!

She was Haruhi Fujioka, just a scholarship student of Ouran University.

But she wasn't scared. She had to think of a plan to get out, wherever she was.

Then she felt the floor move, then her body.

She was in a vehicle!

Haruhi moved again. But her wrist still hurt.

Helpless, shequit movingand fell a sleep.

--------------------------------------------------0o0

"Hey!" a voice called into her thoughts. Haruhi opened her eyes. She realized that the blindfold had been taken off. She blinked back and then her eyes widened.

"HEY! What's going on here!" she cried out loud.

---------------------------------------------------0o0

a/n: its short, but I'm not feeling well, I'll update soon. Thanks for all your wonderful comments.


	9. The party

A/n: Ouran High School Host Club is not my property. I want to apologize if my fanfic has lots of mistakes gomen ne minna! But thanks for reading.

**Chapter 8: The Party**

"Naru!" Haruhi cried out loud trying to stand up.

"Careful now, were in a moving vehicle" she warned but Haruhi fell back down in the seat.

Haruhi glared at her. "Where am I?" she demanded. Naru smiled uneasily, "now, now Haruhi, don't be mad.." she replied.

"Why can't I be mad when I was abducted by you and..and.." Haruhi paused and glanced outside. She let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my god! Where in heavens name are you taking me?" she cried out loud again.

"To the party" Naru said in a low voice.

"EH? No way!" Haruhi shouted, "I'm getting out!" she said as she fumbled on the backseat door.

"Hey, Haruhi! Calm down! We're almost in the mansion" Naru replied grabbing her shoulders.

"Say what!" she replied in surprise.

Naru smiled and looked out. "there it is.."

Haruhi sank into the seat. _This is not happening!_

---------------------------------------------------0o0

"Some of the guest have already arrived" Naru whispered as they got out of the car.

"Uh..Naru.." Haruhi began as she followed her towards the main door.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I don't think I'm---" she paused when a man in the door asked for their invitation.

Naru handed it over and he read it.

"Ah, I take that you are Lady Fujioka?" he asked. Naru smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm just her companion. This is Haruhi Fujioka" she said gently pushing Haruhi forward. The man's eyes literally widened.

"Oh.." he said looking at her from top to bottom, which made her shift uncomfortably.

"Okay! That's it, where going in!" Naru replied taking Haruhi's hand and made their way inside.

"We've got a problem" Naru replied looking at Haruhi who was dressed in faded jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"I've been trying to tell you that" Haruhi replied as she folded her arms. "So you enjoy the party while I go home" she said as she started to walk towards the entrance.

"Haruhi!" Naru whined and tried to ran after her when something..no..make that someone grabbed Haruhi by the arm and pulled her away into a room.

"HUH?" Naru replied in surprise.

She followed them and knocked in the door.

"Hey! What's going on?" she called out.

The door flew opened and she gasped.

"Ah..it's the Hitachiin twins!" she exclaimed.

They both smiled. "Are you Haruhi's friend?" one of them asked.

"Y-yes"

They smiled some more. "You brought her here, which is a great job, right Hikaru?"

"Very much Kaoru" the other said.

Naru blinked back. They were both so handsome! Yet so similar.

"Where is Haruhi?" she asked.

"Over here.." one of them replied and then Haruhi reappeared wearing a gorgeous off shoulder dress that was up to her knees.

"Haruhi-chan.." Naru whispered looking how beautiful she looked.

"Lovely" Hikaru replied.

"Beautiful" Kaoru said.

Haruhi sighed and looked at the twins. "You guys haven't changed one bit. You still love to dress me up"

They smiled slyly and took her hand, individually.

"Now shall we.." they said. Haruhi nodded uneasily and allowed herself to be dragged by them. Naru followed and smiled.

The night was young and it was getting interesting.

---------------------------------0o0


	10. cinderella

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. I appreciate it.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 9: Cinderella**

"Oh wow!" Naru exclaimed her eyes dancing with excitement. The party held in a ballroom with about 50-70 guests.

"A house like this has a ballroom?" Haruhi replied as the twins released their grip on her.

"Why not? This is the Suou estate number 5" Kaoru replied.

"Number 5?" Haruhi asked not looking shock.

"Yes" Hikaru answered and looked at the opposite corner. "There's Mori Senpai and Huni Senpai.."he pointed near the refreshments.

Haruhi hurriedly looked and a smile spread in her face.

"Senpai!" she called walking towards them. Naru followed closed behind. It seemed that Haruhi knew a lot about the host club.

Huni looked the same, cute and cuddly. But he grew almost nearing Haruhi's height.

Mori still had that cool persona but his eyes were warm.

"Haru-chan!" Huni called in his sweet voice. He was as usual eating cake.

"How are you?" she asked smiling.

"We are fine!"Huni replied looking shortly at Mori who just said, "ah.."

"By the way, this is my friend Naru" she introduced.

Naru smiled at them. "Hi! Nice to meet you all" she replied her eyes gleaming.

Suddenly Kyouya appeared out of nowhere and looked at Haruhi. "Lovely dress" he replied.

"Senpai" she replied and smiled. Naru looked at all the boys surrounding them.

She didn't know that Haruhi was THAT popular with the host club. Was she a regular client of the host club? But looking at the way she would talk and laugh with the other members..it looked rather different. Not like a client but as a close friend of the boys.

Naru smiled silently, there was more to Haruhi Fujioka that she ought to know. Aside from being such a nice girl she had this inner glow that one would appreciate.

Yet there was one person missing.

Tamaki Suou.

Naru looked around the ballroom, seraching for him.

"Are you looking for someone my lady?" a soft voice whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise.

It was one of the twins.

"Uh.."she grumbled nervously as he smiled and took her hand. "Let's dance shall we?"

Her face turned bright pink, but she nodded nonetheless.

Haruhi waved and watched Naru danced around the ballroom dance floor with Kaoru.

They looked fine together.

Then suddenly someone took her hand and then a hand went to her small waist and flung her body to the dance floor.

Haruhi looked up. "Kyouya Senpai?" she asked. He gave her one of those thin looking smiles and he pushed his frames into his noise.

"They aren't the only ones who can dance" he said as he began to move to the rhythm of soft music. Four couples soon followed. Haruhi tried her best to go with him. Her left hand was in his shoulder and the other was in his other hand. He was a good dancer. Probably done it for years.

Kyouya began to moved towards the side.

Haruhi looked up and noticed it was Tamaki and that girl.

Tamki's eyes widened with surprise as he watched Haruhi, his beloved Haruhi dance with Kyouya. And she looked so damn cute.

"Ah, Kyouya" Yuki replied as they danced near them, her eyes flew towards Haruhi, "who is she?"

Kyouya smiled coldly, "what a rude thing to say"

Yuki blinked back and moved her body near Tamaki who was staring at Haruhi.

"I'm Ootori Kyouya, I just don't dance with anyone" he replied casually. Haruhi glanced at the older boy.

_'your still as smooth as ice..'_ she thought slightly amused.

"Oh..I see" Yuki replied and returned her gaze to Haruhi.

"This is Fujioka Haruhi" he introduced. "She is a close friend of the Ouran Host Club"

"Oh" Yuki's face fell into a surprise. "So you know her Tamaki darling?" she said and turned to Tamaki whose cheeks became pink.

"Y-yes"

"Your a client of the Host Club I presumed?" Yuki asked Haruhi.

She was about to open her mouth when Tamaki spoke out of the blue. "Haruhi is not just our client before, she is more than that" he said softly.

Kyouya glanced at Tamaki.

Yuki seemed lost for words. Haruhi sighed. There was this weird tension going around them.

----------------------------0o0

Naru was having a blast dancing when she spotted Haruhi dancing with Kyouya.

"They looked so nice" she replied. Kaoru nodded, "ah..yes but I think somebody will be envious"

"Eh? Who?" she asked him. He winked at her.

"Just watch" he said.

Naru returned her gaze and spotted another couple.

"It's Tamaki" she replied, "he looks so handsome.."

"My lord loves to dress up.." he said.

Tamaki was wearing an expensive white suit and a black tie. He practically glowed in it.

"that's his up coming bride, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes.."he replied. Then Kaoru stopped and brought Naru to the side. "There's going to be a scene.."

"Huh?"

"Just watch" he winked again.

----------------------------------0o0

"Can we exchange partners, Tamaki? " Kyouya asked out of the blue.

"What?" Yuki replied in a surprised tone.

Tamaki blushed again.

Before anyone could answer, Kyouya released Haruhi and grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Shall we, Narizawa Yuki" he said sweetly and took her away before she could protest any further.

Haruhi sighed again and looked at Tamaki. "Nee, senpai what shall we do?"

Tamaki looked at her shyly. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure" she said.

Tamaki smiled and extended his hand.

They began to dance slowly. Haruhi glanced up to his face.

"Senpai, is anything wrong? You look rather sad" she said.

"Me? I'm just tired" he said. "But..now.."

"Now?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Now Cinderella has arrived, I am happy.." he said smiling.

-------------------------------0o0

Naru watched form afar as Haruhi and Tamaki danced in the dance floor. The lights turned dim and a spot light shone across the room at the two dancing figures.

"So beautiful.."she whispered.

"Yes..Cinderella and the Prince.." Huni replied still eating his cake.

"Cinderella and her Prince"

----------------------------------0o0


	11. harsh words

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. I appreciate it. I think Haruhi is a little OCC here..hehe. I love your messages!

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 10: Harsh Words**

To Tamaki Suou this was the most happiest day of his life. He knew for the next few days, he would be caged and forced to do things against his will.

Forced to love someone he didn't want.

He looked down at the girl who was now in his arms.

_His Haruhi._

She looked so beautiful, the dress, the way her hair was arranged and the smell of her sweet perfume.

"Senpai" Haruhi said interrupting his thougths.

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Are you happy?" she asked looking up at his violet eyes.

"I am.."he whispered holding her tighter. "Because you are here"

Haruhi studied his face. The boy looked so darn handsome, like he always have been have the start.

The King of the Ouran High School Host Club.

The son of the Chairman.

"Your getting married" she said flatly. "And you don't love her?"

He simply smiled as they continued to dance. He now noticed they were the only ones in the dance floor. He knew that Yuki was staring at them. Her husband to be is dancing alone with the woman he loved.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"It's obvious" she simply said.

"How come?" he chuckled.

"Your eyes, they speak for themselves" she said.

"You're so smart Haruhi. That's what I like about you" he said. "So who do you think I love?"

Haruhi paused. "Uh.."she glanced away uncomfortably.

Suddenly Tamaki stopped dancing and lifted her chin with one hand. "Haruhi, look at me.."

Haruhi suddenly felt her heart pumping hard. Her cheeks were bright pink.. But it took all her will power to look at him.

"Who do I love?"

"Uh.."she whispered trembling in his arms.

She was falling into him. The way the lights dim around them, they way he looked at her.

_'am I falling for you, Tamaki Suou?'_ thoughts ran across her mind dizzily.

"I don't know" she replied weakly. She wanted to run away.

"Haruhi, isn't it obvious too?" he asked smiling.

She released herself from his arms. "I..I have to go.."

"Huh?" he thought bewildered.

She gave him a bow, "thanks for the dance!" she said and walked out.

Naru, who was watching the entire scene from afar gasped and watched Haruhi walked out across the dance floor. She looked like Cinderella running away firm his Prince.

Kyouya snapped his fingers and gave a singal. People including some of the host club members started dancing in the dance floor.

"Everything seemed planned out" she muttered and followed Haruhi who went out towards another room.

Then suddenly she noticed someone else following her.

Yuki Narizawa.

--------------------------0o0

Haruhi entered another room. It was a huge living room with lots of expensive furnitures and china.

She sat down trying to recollect her thoughts.

"Your Haruhi Fujioka right?" she asked coldly as she stood in front of her. Haruhi looked up, her face still flush.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What do you think you were doing back there!" Yuki exclaimed angrily. "That's MY MAN your dancing with"

Haruhi frowned. "Tamaki senpai isn't anyone's property" she snapped back standing up.

"Why you little brat!" she said out loud and slapped her in the face.

Naru rushed towards Haruhi's side. "How could you do that Narizawa Yuki!"

"Another little tramp!" she shouted and motioned to slap Naru when someone grabbed her wrist.

"That's very unethical of you, Yuki" Kyouya replied pulling her hand away.

"Unethical! Who invited them anyway?" she asked her face beet red.

"I did" said a voice from the far end of the room. Tamaki was leaning by the nearby post looking grim.

"Who gave you the idea to invite tramps like this?" she demanded.

"This is not only your party, Yuki" he replied.

The rest of the Ouran Club members gathered in the living room. Mori closed the door to give them privacy.

"But.."she paused and pointed an accusing finger to Haruhi, "this little girl was flirting with you, right in front of me!"

Haruhi glared at her, "I am not flirting with anyone for your information. And don't include my friend here" she said out loud. Naru looked at Haruhi proudly.

"Fine! So you better leave now!" she replied folding her arms.

"Heck I will" Haruhi replied and stormed out of the room. Tamaki's eyes flew wide open and started to follow her when Yuki grabbed his arm.

"I'm going to tell your grandmother about this" she said sternly. He looked at her, defeated, he stopped in his tracks.

"this is bad" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"Very bad" his twin replied both of them shaking their heads. Naru glared at Yuki, "Your such an imbicle. You call yourself a model?" she shot back.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked looking bored.

"I'm Naru Yamato. I'm the oldest daughter of the chairman of the Yamato Entertainment Company" she replied. "You better watch out" she replied following Haruhi out.

Kyouya noticed Yuki's face turning pale.

"W-what?" she muttered in shock. That girl was a Yamato? This is bad news for her! It was through that company she reached her stardom.

"Uh-oh..trouble" Huni whispered to Mori who just nodded. Tamaki shook his head.

"You created this problem, you fix it as well.." he said walking out. Suddenly Naru returned almost bumping to Tamaki.

"Tamaki-kun, I can't find Haruhi" she told him in alarm.

"Really? Where did she go---" he paused when he heard thunder.

Naru noticed his face turning pale.

"Oh no..Haruhi.." he replied and rushed outside.

---------------------------------0o0


	12. beneath the thunderstorm

A/n: Ouran High School Host Club is not my property. I want to apologize if my fanfic has lots of mistakes but wow, I never expected so much responses! By the way hi to **wishesdocometrue9** who came from our soompi forum to read this fic!

**Chapter 11: Beneath the thunderstorm**

Who was she kidding? She was far from home and didn't know where to go…

Haruhi sat down in an empty bus station. The last bus had already left and there is was all dressed up sitting alone in a bus station.

She touched her cheeks. _What a wretched girl, Yuki Narizawa_. She can't believe that Tamaki was actually marrying her. _Can't he find someone better?_

Suddenly without warning the skies began to roar. Haruhi's eyes flew wide opened.

_'oh god'_ she thought in alarm as she frantically looked around finding a place to hide. Like in the past she hated thunder. It was loud and scary.

She finally saw a table in the corner.

She got down in her all fours and crawled her way towards the table, trembling in fear.

"I've got to reach it" she muttered.

"what do you think your doing?" a voice asked from behind.

Haruhi's heart stopped, "ah.."she began and glanced behind her. "I'm just ah.."

Her eyes widened. Tamaki was standing behind her with arms folded around his chest. His blond hair shining as a lightning struck outside.

Haruhi closed her eyes and sat down the floor covering her ears. Tamaki sat down beside her as the thunder roared loudly right above them. "Haruhi, are you okay?" he asked placing one hand over her small shoulders.

She just trembled. Tamaki let out a small sigh and took off his white coat and placed it around her shoulders.

Another batch of thunder hovered noisily above them. Haruhi buried her face into his chest while covering her ears. Her action made him blush despite what was going on. _When was the last time he ever held her this close?_

She looked terrified. And from where they were at the sound of the thunder seemed to echo even louder.

"Haruhi, listen" he replied lifting her face with his hand. "Let's go to the car, we can't stay here any longer"

Haruhi looked at his eyes that were filled with genuine concern.

_'why are you doing all this?'_ she thought but just nodded. Tamaki stood up and took her hand.

"Let's go" he said as they ran towards his car. Haruhi got inside the passenger's seat as Tamaki started the engine. Quickly he turned on the music.

He turned it on so loudly.

"So you won't have to hear those blasted thunders" he replied with a crooked smile. Haruhi looked at him and smiled back.

"Let's go back okay? Everyone is worried" he said to her. She nodded her eyes never leaving his face.

-----------------------0o0

"Their back!" Huni exclaimed. The twins stood up to great their 'lord tamaki'.

Naru sighed, relieved that Haruhi was safe. They watched the two as they walked inside the entrance.

Yuki frowned and met them half way. She noticed that Haruhi was wearing Tamaki's white coat.

"The nerve of this—" she began when Tamaki glared at her angrily.

"Not another word from you Yuki!" Tamaki's voice boomed across the hallway. "I've had enough"

He looked tired as Haruhi observed.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya, "the guests?"

"We have sent them all home" he replied, "don't worry"

Tamaki nodded, "thanks.." then he turned to Haruhi, "I'll bring you to the guest room"

"What!" Yuki protested.

Naru grunted, "save it sister"

The twins snickered and Tamaki looked at her gratefully, "Your Naru right? Kyouya can you please accommodate her? It would be too late for her to go home as well"

Naru's face lit up. "Thank you.."

Kyouya nodded, "No problem, let's go.."

The other began to retreat to their rooms when Tamaki glanced at Yuki momentarily, "We'll talk later" he said and guided Haruhi who remained quiet.

Tamaki led her to one of the mansion's guest room. It was twice as big as her house.

"I think the storm was subsided" he said closing the curtains, "but its still raining.."

Haruhi watched him.

"You should not be too harsh at her" she told him. He paused and looked at her.

"Sometimes Yuki tends to go over board"

"Coz she likes you" she said flatly. "Plus your getting married"

Tamaki groaned, "don't remind me, please"

"This is wrong" she said sitting in the bed. "Your suppose to comfort her, not me.."

Tamaki stood a few meters away from her loosening his tie. "Not know Haruhi.." he sighed.

"Face the fact Tamaki senpai, this is all wrong" she said.

"Fine..you win" he said running one hand across his blond hair. He walked over and reached out something from his pocket.

An iPod.

He gave it to her.

"Take this, if the thunder comes again listen to it" he replied placing it in her hand.

She blinked back.

"Uh..thanks.."she muttered looking embarrassed.

He started to walk towards the door, "good night" he said without facing her.

Haruhi stared at his lean back, confused.

_'did I say something?'_ she thought as Tamaki opened the door, walked out and closed it.

"no matter what I do, I guess you would never love me back" he whispered and walked across the long corridor.

Haruhi looked down at the iPod.

She felt terrible, after all he had done for her. Leaving his engagement party to look for her.

_Is your love really sincere?_

She stood up and set the iPod aside.

"Tamaki.."she whispered and head towards the door to follow him.

-----------------------0o0


	13. LOST

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. I can't believe it, I didn't know anyone would really love this fic! Thanks! I'll try my best to write this fic.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 12: LOST**

Tamaki entered the dim lighted living room. Yuki was sitting in one of the couch looking grim.

"How could you do this to me?' she asked with so much bitterness in her voice.

"I did only something which I thought is right.."he said quietly looking at in the window with one hand in his pocket. "You hurt her"

"Who is she?" she demanded.

"a friend" he replied.

"I don't think so" Yuki replied glaring at him from afar.

"Suit yourself. Any way you already have won this. I'm going to be your husband like you always dreamed of" he said looking at her. Yuki blushed. The way he stood there, the shadow of the dim lighted room made him looked so hot.

Tamaki Suou was indeed a dream walking in the road of reality.

His handsome, rich and kind.

"I'm tired. Good night" he said softly and began to walk away.

Yuki bit her lip. She didn't want Tamaki to be mad at her. She can't let him go.

He belonged to her.

She remembered the day she first saw him, one year ago.

_-Yuki's thoughts-_

_"A little to the left Miss Narizawa" the photographer replied. Yuki posed and smiled._

_"Beautiful!" he said clicking the camera. After a few minutes they called it quits and Yuki walked around and glanced at the beautiful Eiffel Tower._

_Paris was such a romantic city. It was tough to be young and alone in such a nice place._

_The wind began to blow around her face and suddenly her hat flew!_

_"Oh no!" she gasped and tried to catch it._

_"Here" a voice replied. She blinked back._

_The boy gave her hat back._

_"Thank you" she replied shyly. She couldn't stop looking at his face. He was so handsome._

_"No problem" the boy said and smiled, he turned and walk away when suddenly she called him back. "Wait"_

_He glanced at her. "Yes?"_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Me?" he pointed to himself, "I'm Tamaki Suou"_

------------------------------------------0o0

Haruhi was lost. This house was just so big.

"aw man, I should have not followed him" she said feeling tired.

She looked back across the long corridor, "come to think of it I don't know where my room is" she muttered.

She walked some more until she came across the living room.

Haruhi spotted Tamaki standing in the corner.

"Ah finally" she whispered walking towards him.

-------------------------------0o0

"Tamaki" Yuki whispered as she threw her arms around his waist and rested her head in his lean back.

"Please don't be mad at me..I'm sorry" she said.

Tamaki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Its all right..."he whispered and placed his hand into hers.

"Get some rest.."he said slowly removing her hand from his waist.

Yuki looked at him, emotions running high inside of her. She rushed in front of him.

"Yu--"he paused his eyes widened as she threw her arms around and kissed him hard on the lips.

----------------------------------0o0

Haruhi looked at them.

Suddenly her heart did an unexpected jolt. And it hurt like hell.

She backed away towards the hallway and walked dizzily.

_'why am I hurting?'_ she thought tears spilling from her eyes She looked around. 'She is Tamaki's bride..there is no reason that they can't do that..'

Haruhi entered a dark room and sat in the corner.

'but why does it hurt?'

--------------------------------0o0

"Yuki" Tamaki replied breathlessly pulling away from her. "I'm not in the mood to do this"

Yuki looked at him, hurt. "But your my fiancée?"

"Not now" he replied wearily. He patted her shoulder and walked pass her.

Yuki stared at his figure walking out the living room. "Your never going to leave me Tamaki.."

---------------------------------0o0

The next day..

"My lord!" a loud , noisy voice interrupted his sleep.

Then he felt his body shaking.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed removing the covers out of this face. The twins were looking at him with worried looks in their faces.

"Its Haruhi.." Kaoru replied.

Tamaki was wide awake now. "W-what about Haruhi.."

"She's gone" Hikaru replied.

-------------------------------------0o0

Tamaki assigned a search team. "The twins and Naru, you search west wing"

Naru nodded, she woke up instantly when the twins darted to her room around six in the morning.

"Huni and Mori-Senpai will search the north wing while.."he paused and looked around his troop who were all dress in their pajamas, "where is Kyouya?"

"His asleep" Hikaru replied flatly. "You already now what would happen if you wake him up.." Kaoru said darkly.

Tamaki smiled weakly, "Ye-ah, so lets leave him.."

Naru looked lost, "why?'

Huni tugged her pajama, "He gets really scary if you wake him up.."he whispered. Naru's eyes widened, "that is scary.."

"I guess I'll search alone" Tamaki finished. "So lets go!" he replied.

They tried every room and corner but they could not find Haruhi.

Tamaki sighed.

"Tamaki?" a soft voice called. He turned. IT was Yuki, and she looked like she just woke up.

"What's going on?"

"Haruhi, she's gone.."he replied.

"Gone? Like she just disappeared.." she asked.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I'll keep on finding her" he said walking across the corridor. He stopped when he saw Kyouya emerging out of his room.

"What's with all the racket Tamaki?" he asked without his glasses on.

"Hey you sleepy head" he replied folding his arms. "Your late"

"Whatever" he said as he reached out from the pockets of his robe and placed on his glasses. Kaoru was right, Kyouya can be moody during mornings.

"Have you seen Haruhi?" he asked him.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya repeated.

Tamaki nodded. Suddenly Kyouya turned his back on him and walked to his room.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Tamaki called and followed him.

Kyouya opened his door and gave Tamaki a little push. "There she is"

--------------------------------0o0


	14. goodbye

A/n: Ouran High School Host Club is not my property. I updated again. Enjoy! Hope there isn't too much errors.

**Chapter 13: Is this goodbye?**

"What in the world is she doing here!" Tamaki gritted under his teeth giving Kyouya dagger looks.

"She came to me" he said dryly.

Tamaki frowned. "Are you serious? Why would she do that?"

Kyouya merely shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me. She just suddenly entered the room with a tear stricken face.." he said then looked at Tamaki, "what did YOU do to her?"

Tamaki pointed to himself, "me? I didn't do anything. I just left her in the room"

"Maybe she didn't want you to leave" he said to him folding his arms.

Tamaki paused and shook his head. That was definitely not it. She even said what he did was wrong.

"Nonetheless, we better ask her.." Kyouya replied not waiting for Tamaki's answer. He walked towards the bed. Tamaki's breath out a sigh of relief.

At least Haruhi wasn't sleeping in Kyouya's bed. There were two beds in the room.

But his relief was short lived. He noticed Kyouya reaching out to wake her up.

"Hey.."he called in a sharp whisper and motioned to grabbed his hand.

"Don't" Tamaki replied, "let her sleep.."

"Too late" Kyouya replied looking at her. Tamaki turned and saw Haruhi opening her eyes.

"Eh! What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed sitting up.

"Your in my room" Kyouya replied in a dry tone.

"Huh!" she said now wide awake. "How? When? Why?"

"You tell me that..you came here crying" he said is dark eyes bore into her brown ones. Tamaki looked at her in concern, "what happened Haruhi? Everyone is worried"

"I.."she began to recollect her thoughts.

Her eyes averted towards Tamaki's violet ones.

"It's because.."she replied and bit her lower lip. Suddenly Yuki emerged and touched Tamaki's arm.

Haruhi looked away, "I got lost"

"oh..gosh you got us really scared" Tamaki replied giving off a forced laugh.

Kyouya looked at them silently. He could sense something in the air.

But he chose to remain quiet as of the moment.

Later the rest of the members all gathered in the living room.

"Are you okay now Haru-chan?" Huni asked her in his cute voice. She nodded, "Yes, thank you..and" she looked at everyone and gave a bow. "Im sorry if I made you all worry"

"That's okay, at least you ended up in Kyouya senpai's room" Kaoru replied.

"It would be scary if you ended up with someone..err. who loves S&M" Hikaru added obviously looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki wanted to throw them a nearby vase but Kyouya held him back. Haruhi laughed. something's never change.

Yuki looked at them laughing and talking from afar.

_'that girl Haruhi, it seems like she's really close to all the members of the Host Club'_ she thought, _'she's keeping a secret..I have to know what it is..'_

----------------------------0o0

After lunch time, Haruhi and Naru waited for their ride.

"How do we go home Naru?" Haruhi asked her friend.

"My driver is going to pick us up" she said as they waited in the living room.

"Where are the others?" Naru added.

"I guess they went off to pack their things.." Haruhi answered looking out in the window which overlooked the garden.

"I had a fun time here" Naru replied, "The host club, their all really nice"

Haruhi nodded looking far away. "They are..I had such a fun high school experience with them"

Naru looked at her closely, "yeah, I wanted to ask you something about that.."

But Haruhi was not listening.

She saw someone in the garden.

"I'll be back Naru" she said before her friend could say another word.

-----------------------0o0

Tamaki walked around the green grass and sat down the gazebo. The wind peacefully blowing around his flawless face.

A garden like this reminded him of his mother back in France.

"Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi interrupted his thoughts.

He turned and saw his angel standing a few meters from him.

"Haruhi…"he replied. "Is anything wrong?"

She handed him something, "I wanted to return this to you" she said with his iPod in her hands. He got it.

"Oh, yeah..I guess it was useless.."he said looking a little bit hurt.

"No Tamaki senpai, you did a great job"she told him and smiled.

"How?"

She continued to look at him, surprised at her own feelings. That night when she saw him kissed his fiancée she began to ponder about everything.

Without thinking she took his hand. "Have a good life senpai..I'll be rooting for you no matter what"

Tamaki blushed. "What are you saying?"

Haruhi managed to smile, "Good luck with your marriage. Be sure to invite me okay?"

"H-Haruhi.."Tamaki whispered breathlessly. Pain shot through his heart and it seem to be breaking as she looked at him with those eyes.

She let go and gave him one last smile. "I'll be seeing you around. Good bye" she turned and walked away. Biting her lip so hard she could feel blood in her mouth.

She didn't know why, but her feelings as of the moment were so hard to handle. As early as now she wanted to get away from him.

Before she could fall any deeper.

---------------------------0o0


	15. preparations

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Lot's of readers keep saying update! So here's one! Enjoy..

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 14: Preparations**

"When is classes going to start dearest?" her father asked.

"Next week" she told him as she washed their dishes.

"So soon, you won't be here anymore" he whined.

"Dad, we hardly see each other" she stated. Her cross-dressing father began to whine some more.

Then a knock interrupted their conversation. Haruhi paused and looked at her dad.

"I'll get it" she said walking away from her emotional father.

"Haruhi!" a loud familiar voice exclaimed from the moment she opened the door.

"Naru Yamato!" she replied smiling at her friend. "How are you and.."her smile faded as her friend invited herself in. "And why are you here?"

"Because..."she paused and noticed someone peeking at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Naru replied as she spotted a woman looking at them.

"Oh, meet my..."Haruhi sighed, "My dad"

"EH? Your..your.." her face turned white.

"Hello, are you Haruhi's friend? I'm Ranka" he said waving at her.

Naru smiled. Haruhi's father looked like a nice person. "I'm Yamato Naru"

"She's so cute" his father gushed, "I'll leave you two girls to chat" he said and darted towards his room.

Naru laughed, "I love your dad, even though he dresses like that"

"Yeah" she said as they sat down in their small living room. "What brings you here?"

"Well.."she said, "before that how was your summer break?"

"I was working most of the time" Haruhi replied. "What about you?"

"I went to Venice" she said, "It's really nice there"

"Really? That's nice to hear and yeah..what brings you here?"

"Oh.."Naru shifted, "Its Tamaki's wedding"

---------------------------------------------------0o0

Unknown to the two, Ranka was busy listening to their conversation. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Is she there?"

"Yes, she's here..."

"Good. I hope she convinces her.." the voice in the other line replied.

Ranka frowned, "is this even a good idea?" he replied.

"Trust me, I know my ways"

--------------------------------------0o0

"Senpai's wedding? When is it?" she asked. It has been awhile since she last saw them. That day..

"At the beginning of Autumn.."Naru replied.

"Ah, an Autumn Wedding" she said. Naru looked at Haruhi closely. "Your taking this really lightly.."

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "Why? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Naru stared at her friend. "Are you serious? You don't even like care?"

Haruhi sighed. "I'm done with all those things..but I do want Tamaki senpai to be happy"

Naru nodded, her eyes sparkling. "then there is hope!"

"Huh?"

She took her hand. "Let's go.."

"Eh? Where?"

"Your going to live with me in my house for the time being" she said.

"Eh? Why?"

"You wanted Tamaki senpai to be happy? So help out on the preparations" she said.

Haruhi stood up and released her hand. "Oh..sure..but do I have to stay in your house?"

"I would love to have company" Naru replied with a smile. Haruhi thought for a second. "All right if it makes you happy, but I gotta go and pack my stuf---"she stopped as Ranka got out of his room with a suitcase in his hand.

"Here you go my dear" he said handing the suitcase to her daughter. Haruhi narrowed her gaze. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Ah.."he shook his head. "Don't mind me!" he replied gleefully and pushed Naru and Haruhi out. "Send my best regards to that blondie boy who has a huge crush on you.."

"Dad!" she exclaimed as they stood outside.

"Take care Haruhi!" he replied and closed the door.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "My dad, the drama queen"

Naru chuckled and led her to her vehicle.

"This is going to be fun!" Naru exclaimed happily.

Haruhi gave her a look. "You like weddings don't you?"

She nodded. "Very much"

"But I thought you hated Yuki?" Haruhi asked in a flat voice. Naru got and Haruhi followed.

"Yeah, I do but I don't hate Tamaki" she said.

"Oh yeah, right forgot about that" Haruhi replied folding his arms.

"But what your dad said back.."she said and winked, "I kinda noticed it.."

That made Haruhi blinked back and blushed. "Oh..that's just some stupid infatuation.."

"You mean your dad knows the Host Club?" she asked in surprised.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, they all visited my home before"

"WOW! Lucky!" she gushed.

Haruhi looked at Naru. "Don't this all seem weird to you?"

"Weird? Well..for one thing you looked pretty close to the boys.."she said.

"That's the point. You wanna know why?"

"You mean there's a reason?"

Haruhi nodded and looked straight ahead. "Yes, I'll tell you when the time comes"

--------------------------------------0o0

Haruhi spent the last remaining days in Naru's mansion. Her parents were really nice people, plus she had this adorable young brother.

"Haruhi-chan, you can stay here as long as you like" Mrs. Yamato replied.

"Yeah..." Haruhi shifted. She loved their family but she can't possibly stay here for free.

"At least until the wedding" Naru replied.

"Anyway what preparations are we suppose to do?" she asked as they settled in her room.

"Kyouya is planning it" she said sitting in her bed. "He wants to meet up with you tomorrow"

"Eh? Me? Why?" she asked.

Naru shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be helping the twins with the wardrobe"

"And I have to report to Kyouya for my assignment?"she said dryly.

"Precisely" she said and patted her shoulder. "Get some sleep! Good night!"

_'oh bother'_

-------------------------------------0o0

"I'm suppose to meet him here?" Haruhi muttered looking around Ouran University. The school wasn't going to open for a couple of days.

"Haruhi" Kyouya called from afar. He was wearing long white sleeves and expensive pants.

"What's up Kyouya senpai?" she asked.

"Follow me.."he said. They entered the empty school building and walked towards the third floor.

He entered an empty room, actually it looked like an office.

"Have a seat" he said as he rummaged around the shelves. Haruhi sat down and looked at him. "What's going on?"

He threw a notebook and a pen in the table.

"Write down Yuki's wedding vows. She's busy so you do it" he said plainly.

----------------------------------------0o0


	16. Secret Place

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does..once againthanks for leaving a message.

**Cryssy rock penguin: I can't** help but read your message..thanks!

And to all my readers. We should all support Ouran High school Host club. Lets hope Tamaki and Haruhi end up together in the anime..

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 15: Secret Place**

Haruhi stared at him. "Your kidding right?"

Kyouya's gaze bore against her brown eyes. "Do I look like I'm telling you a joke?"

Haruhi sat back. The Shadow King is at it again.

"Why can't that girl be doing it?" she asked him. He stopped what he was doing, "She's busy"

"Then why should I be doing it?" she asked again out loud. Kyouya pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"Because your the smart one Miss Fujioka. Your good at words, aren't you?" he said.

"I'm not an English Major for pete's sake" she groaned. Kyouya was being so darn stubborn like Tamaki at times.

"Naru told me that you want Tamaki to be happy. So I suggest you write it down" he said to her.

"Sure I want him to be happy but---this is wrong!" she exclaimed.

"That would be the last nice thing you'll do to him" he said to her looking outside. "Before he gets locked up" he added in a small voice.

"Your making it sound like his going on death row" she replied.

"Maybe" he said, "anyway just do it"

Haruhi knew she could never go against Kyouya once he has set his terms on something.

"Fine" she snapped and grabbed the pen and notebook. "When will I give it to you ?"

"Two weeks from now" he said clamly.

"All right" she said and got up. "By the way where is Tamaki senpai anyway?"

Kyouya glanced at her. "You want to know?"

"Its fine if you don't tell me" she said and walked out.

A small smile played in his lips. "still a feisty little girl.."

---------------------------------------0o0

Haruhi when up to her room and sat in her desk. "What is wrong with this picture?" she replied to herself.

"Isn't Yuki suppose to write down all these?" she added.

That girl was a total snob, pushing people around. She didn't like her even one bit.

But Tamaki fell in love with her.

Yet it was so bizarre because it didn't show it that much, especially Haruhi knew too well that the boy was steaming with emotions.

_Something was going on..._

"But that is not my problem" she said and grabbed the pen.

"what would I say if I were Yuki?" she muttered, her head blank. "Useless"

She set the pen aside and grabbed her book.

Suddenly something fell. Slowly she picked it up and a smile appeared in her lips.

It was Tamaki and Kyouya's graduation.

Tamaki begged for her to come. But she really wanted to come coz everyone was there.

Besides it was their last day.

There were two pictures. One with the whole group, the entire host club. And the other..well..Tamaki once again begged to have their picture taken..just the two of them.

_'please Haruhi, I don't know when I will be able to see you again..can I just have one picture? Just the two of us alone?" he replied in a sweet voice._

_"Sure senpai" she quickly said._

_Tamaki had this big smile in his face when she agreed._

Haruhi looked down at the picture.

Tamaki looked so handsome and happy.

An idea hit Haruhi.

She began to write down everything she felt.

-------------------------------------------0o0

"Hello Haruhi!" Naru replied cheerfully entering her room.

"Oh hi Naru.."she greeted back.

"Are you studying?"she asked walking towards her desk. "Me?" Haruhi shook her head. "Its Kyouya's assignment.."

Naru smiled and peeked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I have to write Yuki's wedding vows" she answered.

Naru's face fell. "Your kidding"

"We've got the same reaction" she told her, "Kyouya senpai must be crazy"

"Why didn't you decline?" Naru asked.

"Because he insisted"

"That's terrible. Let me talk to him" Naru began when Haruhi shook her head, "Never mind, I'm done.."

"Really? Let me see?" she asked trying to grabbed the notebook.

"Not now, its not yet done" Haruhi replied.

"I hope you don't make it too cheesy" she said frowning, "you know I don't like to see that smug look in her face"

"I'll remember that" Haruhi said with a wink. "Any way where have you been?"

"The Hitachiin Twins, I'm helping with the designs"

"Oh yeah, they are good in designing dresses and all since their mom is a famous designer too"

"Naru there is one thing I want to know.."Haruhi asked out of the blue.

"What is it?"

"How did they meet anyway? Yuki and Tamaki senpai?"

"Well.."Naru sat on the edge of the bed. "I heard that they met in France"

"Oh yeah, Tamaki Senpai's mother is from France" Haruhi replied with a nod.

"But.."Naru said darkly, "I heard a rumour this marriage is all a set-up..between the both families"

"Oh.."Haruhi replied.

Now that explains why Tamaki wasn't too down right about his feelings. He looked like he was being forced.

"But I don't know..what do you think?" Naru asked her.

"I guess so, his grandmother is quite strict"she replied.

Naru's face fell for the second time. "Wait, did you meet her?"

"Yeah, and his dad too. You know the chairman of our school?"

"My gosh? How did you meet them?" she asked now looking excited.

"Through Tamaki senpai of course" Haruhi replied dryly.

"Then he must have liked you a lot!" she exclaimed excitedly. Haruhi shrank back. "eh..I..I don't know.."

"Its pretty obvious" Naru replied, "the way he looks at you.."

"You think so?" Haruhi asked in a small voice. The girl nodded, "totally, too bad his getting married"

"I don't mind" Haruhi said.

"Are you sure? You don't seem so darn happy.."she replied looking at her suspiciously.

"Do I need to jump around?" Haruhi asked sarcastically.

Naru stood up. "Anyway you still have a secret to tell me" she added and walked towards the door.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll tell you pretty soon"

-------------------------------------0o0

Before she knew it the next semester had started. Which also meant that the chairman's beloved son is almost getting married. News about the wedding were flying everywhere.

It also seemed that most of the Host club members were around the campus.

When she got out of the classroom two arms grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey!" she shouted and glanced. "You two again!"

The twins giggled. "We are abducting you again Haruhi" Hikaru replied with a wink. They brought her to an empty room.

"What know?" she demanded folding her arms.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru replied.

Kaoru nodded and got out a measuring tape.

"What are you doing!" she asked in disbelief.

"Taking your measurements" Kaoru simply said.

"Huh? Why?"

"For the wedding party" Hikaru said. "We want you to look presentable"

"Oh.."Haruhi replied flatly, "thank you very much.."

After that dreadful time with the twins Haruhi went up to the library to study. The first library was too noisy. She went up to the second one, that was also noisy.

That made her frown.

This place was no better than her high school.

The last library was mildly noisy so she decided to stay there. But she looked around the shelves in the second floor. She had a secret place in that very library.

In the end of the second floor behind the shelves that had old books which anyone rarely visits.

Probably no one does.

Quickly looking around she slip through a narrow opening and emerged in the other side. Her secret place was small but had a window and tons of books.

Yet Haruhi stopped.

Someone was there.

"Huh?"

----------------------------0o0

"Haruhi?" came Tamaki's surprised voice. He was about to doze off when someone arrived.

She slipped inside and sat beside him. That made him blushed.

"What are you doing here senpai?" she asked.

"Well..I..I usually come here a lot, its sort of my secret place.." he said looking embarrassed.

"Its my secret spot too" she said then sighed. "We could share it anyway.."

A smile played on his lips.

"Its been awhile since I last saw you.."she said, "is this where you have been hiding?"

He nodded. "It's better in here.."

"So that's why the host club has been doing all your wedding preparations" she said dryly.

"No one asked them too.."then he glanced at her, "did they ask you to do something?"

She nodded. "Yes, they want me to write Yuki's wedding vows"

Tamaki's eyes grew wide. "That's...that's insane!"

"I know, but do you want to hear it?" she asked pulling out a notebook.

Tamaki shifted, "Well..are you really the one who wrote it?" he asked.

She smiled, "yeah..so do you wanna hear it?"

Tamaki looked far away. "But it would be different since Yuki will be reading it"

"It's not yet done though. But if you insist.."she said looking at him. He looked sad.

Haruhi's heart began to beat really fast.

Then without thinking she reached out and touched his handsome face.

"Tamaki senpai.."

--------------------------------------------------------0o0


	17. Wedding Day

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Lot's of readers keep saying update! So here's one! Enjoy..

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 15: Wedding Day**

Tamaki Suou didn't know how his heart could beat that fast. They were now staring at each other in the small tight space.

"H-Haruhi.." he whispered leaning closer.

Haruhi swallowed hard. 'what is doing!' her mind screamed.

She began to pull her back away from his face when he caught it half-way.

"My feelings..they didn't die Haruhi" he whispered. She felt her face going red.

_'not again..I'm falling..'_

She never felt so weak in her entire life. Yet she could not take her eyes always from the beautiful sight in front of her.

_Tamaki's face was getting nearer. Her last resort was..._

...She fell to his arms instead and heard him gasped.

"Haruhi" he replied with a trace of surprise in his voice. She could feel his arms enveloping her small body.

"What am I going to do?" she muttered burying her face into his chest. She could feel his hand stroking her hair.

"Stay like this for me.." he whispered almost too bitterly.

Haruhi sighed and did as he told her too, almost too awkwardly she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I will senpai..but only for now.."she whispered back.

Tamaki smiled and hugged her tightly.

--------------------------0o0

"Now where is Haruhi?" Naru mumbled looking at her empty seat. It wasn't likely that she would miss a class, most especially that she was a scholarship student.

But then she missed the entire class.

Naru went around the campus and caught sight of Kyouya walking like a businessman, with a folder in one hand.

She hurried towards him.

"Excuse me" she replied.

He paused. "Ah, Miss Yamato" he greeted with a sly grin. Naru smiled nervously. He was a very handsome boy yet he was so mysterious.

"Have you seen Haruhi?"

"She's gone?" he asked slightly amused.

"Yeah. She didn't come to our last class" she replied looking worried. Kyouya pushed his glasses up to his nose. "I haven't seen Tamaki around too.."he muttered.

"did you say anything?" she asked curiously.

He flashed her a grin and placed one hand in her shoulder. "Nothing..don't worry she's fine" he said and took off.

Naru scratched her head. Kyouya was too mysterious.

----------------------------------0o0

Her back ached. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Something warm stirred beneath her.

She let out a small gasp.

_'my god, I forgot about him..'_ she thought silently. She realized that she fell asleep with Tamaki holding her.

She looked up to his sleeping face.

Even asleep he managed to look like a prince.

"Senpai?"she whispered, trying to shake him.

He only groaned and hugged her tightly like a stuffed toy.

She rubbed his cheeks. "Wake up senpai!" she said out loud.

That did it. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" he asked looking at her dizzily.

She snorted, "don't you remember? We fell asleep"

That woke him up even more, "WHAT!" his cheeks were bright red. "Us..To-together?"

Haruhi sighed. "Yes, what time is it?"

"B-but we didn't do anything right..I mean.."he replied blushing fiercely and looking away. Haruhi rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch.

"EH! Look what time it is!" she shouted shaking his furiously.

"huh?" he replied looking lost.

"I missed my class" she snapped.

"One class won't kill you" he said calmly.

She glared at him making him sink back. "epp..."

"For you rich bastards its not a problem, but for me a commoner it is"she said out loud and began to slip out of their hideout.

"Haruhi, wait for me!" Tamaki called, trying to follow her. Haruhi ignored him and went out in a hurry.

"Hey, wait up!" he continued to call as they emerged out.

Haruhi walked faster and went down the steps in a hurry. She could hear Tamaki following her and finally caught up.

"Your fast" he said breathlessly.

They went out of the door and nearly bumped into Kyouya.

"Ah Haruhi.."he replied then glanced at Tamaki. "And Tamaki.."

Haruhi looked at him, her face flushed. "What is it?"

"You two looked like.."he laughed quietly, "can your fix up your appearances?"

Tamaki looked at her. "What's wrong with--"his beautiful face fell. "Your hair Haruhi, fix it up.."

She looked at him too, "yours too senpai"

"Now I wonder what you two have been doing, not attending classes" he smirked. Tamaki was waving his hands frantically and once again blushing. "N-no! You got it all wrong!"

"How did you know that I missed my class?"she asked Kyouya giving him a look.

He leaned and whispered in her ear. "I have my ways"

"Hey!"Tamaki argued pulling Kyouya frim Haruhi. Kyouya smiled again. "Didn't you two spent a lot of time together already" he laughed and went away.

"Darn it" Haruhi mumbled looking across the corridor.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry" Tamaki replied sofly.

She sighed. "It's done. I'm going to my work now"

He looked at her. "This soon?"

"Yes, see you around" she said.

"Haruhi" he caught her arm.

"What now?"

"Thank you" he simply replied. That made her blinked back. "For what?"

"For being with me even though this may be the last" he added.

Now..that brought an unexpected twist in her stomach.

"The last.." she whispered.

He released her arm and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Bye.."he said and walked away.

"Senpai.."she whispered looking at his figure.

_Not again..this feeling..._

Biting her lip she forced herself to turn away and walked the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------0o0

The most dreaded day came.

The wedding.

Naru woke up only to find that Haruhi went out early.

"She said she had to go to work, Miss Naru" one of the maids announced.

"Huh? But today is Tamaki's wedding!" she whined.

It was a Saturday after all.

The wedding was early in the afternoon.

She glanced at her watch, she had to meet the twins in their home.

"Gather all my stuff in the car" she said to the maid.

--------------------------------------0o0

"We have to go to the Suou's fifth mansion in an hour" Hikaru replied looking around. Mori and Hunny senpai had already arrived wearing their respective tux.

Kyouya was already in the Church arranging everything,

"Where's Haruhi?" Kaoru glanced around. "we need to assemble there early.."

Naru let out a loud sigh, "Im sorry but she's working.."

"What!" the twins replied in unison.

"We''ll go and get her" Hunny suggested tugging Mori's arm.

"Okay" he said and they headed out.

"I hope they convince her" Naru replied in a small voice.

------------------------------------------------0o0

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks what can---" Haruhi replied cheerfully then her mouth fell open.

"Haru-chan! Let's go!" Hunny replied pulling her out of the counter.

"B-but.."she stammered looking at Taki who just waved to her.

She sighed and allowed herself to be dragged by them towards the car.

They arrived in the Suou Mansion. She realized that after two hours Tamaki was a married man.

"Now where have you been?" Kaoru asked pulling her to a room.

"Work" she said flatly.

"Its my lord's wedding, work is not important" he said and grabbed a dress from Hikaru. "Change quickly.."

Haruhi sighed and entered the room. She looked at the dress. It was lovely with soft ruffles and a skirt that was until her knees.

She swallowed hard.

_She can't do this..._

----------------------------------0o0


	18. Can Love Conquer all?

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Took me awhile to update. I love this chapter..

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 17: Can love conquer all?**

"Haruhi, are you done?" Kaoru called.

No answer.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru called again looking at Hikaru blankly.

Naru began to knock. "Haruhi-chan?"

"Uh-oh.."Huni replied clutching Mori's arm.

Hikaru pushed the door open. "Haruhi!" he called as they all gathered inside.

It was empty except a piece of paper in the nearby coffee table. "What in the world--"

Mori picked it up and Naru read it. "Here is Yuki's wedding vow. I'm sorry I can't attend this wedding. I remember I've got something to do and its urgent"

"Urgent!" Hikaru exclaimed shaking his head. "What can be more important that my lord's wedding!"

"We have to find her.." Naru replied breathlessly.

"What's going on?" a voice called from the door.

Everyone turned and saw Tamaki standing there looking like a prince. He wore a white tux and a black tie.

Naru stared at everyone who looked at him palely. "It..its.."

"Where is Haruhi?" he asked looking around.

"Well..she's..."Kaoru replied slowly looking at his twin.

"She's gone" Kyouya said from behind. Tamaki's bluish violet eyes widened. "What do you mean gone?"

"She's not coming to the wedding" Kyouya simply stated.

"But why?" he asked in alarm.

Kyouya walked and stood beside him his long arms folded. "Don't you get it?"

"No" Tamaki answered almost helplessly, "we have to find her!"

"Any ideas where she would hide?" Hikaru asked in a dry voice.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya asked his eyes glittering. Naru can't help but shiver. Kyouya's calm expression was giving her goosebumps. It seems like he knew something.

"M-me..?" the handsome boy choked and took a step back.

"Where do you think she is? Your darling Haruhi?" he asked him narrowing his gaze.

"What makes you think that I know where Haruhi is" Tamaki snapped then he tore away from his back on them. "I'm not responsible for her" he added.

"Are you just going to throw away everything" Kyouya replied folding his long arms. "Y-yes.."he whispered, "I have done my part"

"Is that all you can do?" Kyouya asked his voice calm. "Where is she?"

Tamaki let out a sigh, "She might be in that secret place in the third library" Tamaki added, "I'm going to my wedding"

Naru noticed that it took him a lot of effort to say that. Tamaki walked out of the room quietly.

"Senpais!" she said out loud looking at everyone, "We must find her!"

"Hikaru, you come with me" Kyouya replied looking at them, "The rest of you go to the wedding"

"Let's go!" Huni replied happily tugging Mori's hand.

------------------------0o0

Haruhi hugged her knees and buried her head in between.

_Who was she kidding?_ Her feelings were already too obvious...and it only took a wedding to wake her up from her senses.

Before she would only roll her eyes and sigh whenever Tamaki would declare his love or act so persistent.

But now it was different.

_He was saying goodbye forever.._

"Haruhi!" a familiar voice called. She jerked her head up and looked around. In the small opening Hikaru was crawling towards her.

"EH? Hikaru! Or are you Kaoru?" she asked in surprise.

"Hikaru and I'm not going any further. That place is too tight" he said, "can you come out? You'll miss the wedding!"

Her face fell into a gloom. "No..you go without me"

"Are you sure?" another familiar voice replied.

"Kyouya senpai?" she called.

"Come with us Haruhi" Kyouya replied. "Or you'll regret it"

"I can live with that" she said hugging her knees. Hikaru flinched, "come on Haruhi, the entire Host Club should be present"

Haruhi looked at him bitterly, "I am not part of the HOST CLUB anymore"

"Really?" Kyouya replied from behind Hikaru, "So your feelings are also that useless? And you call yourself a scholarship student"

Haruhi clenched her hands into fist, "You don't have any right to judge me, senpai"

"Hikaru pull her out now" he ordered. Hikaru sighed, "let's go Haruhi...don't get Kyouya Senpai mad"

"No" she argued.

"Or are you chicken enough to face something your afraid of?" Kyouya added lazily.

_That does it!_

"I'm coming out!" Haruhi shouted that Hikaru had to back away fast. Once she was out she confronted Kyouya. "I've had enough of this! I'm going home"

Kyouya placed his hand in her shoulder. "Not so fast"

-----------------------------0o0

Yuki smiled at her reflection. In a matter of minutes she would be officially Mrs. Tamaki Suou. The wife of one of the wealthiest and handsomest boys in all Japan.

She would be more famous than before, "and that little brat Yamato will bow to me this time" she added adjusting her veil. Taking a deep breath she walked across her room and headed outside and placed a big smile in her face.

"This is it my Tamaki Suou. Your going to be mine" she whispered.

------------------------------0o0

Tamaki stood near the altar as the guest began to arrive. He spotted a couple of the Host Club gathering in the middle row.

He straightened his tie and smiled at himself.

She was nowhere to be found.

'It's the past, Tamaki...live with it' he reminded himself and took a deep breath when everyone began to settle in and the music began to play.

Then, there she was, Yuki wearing a beautiful gown made by the twins made or silk and chiffon and a veil that covered her face. A long trail followed her from behind. When she reached the altar, Tamaki offered his hand and slowly took the veil that covered her face.

He gasped.

"Ah..H-Haruhi?" he stuttered almost taking a step back. Then he closed his eyes and slowly opened it again.

"Senpai.."she replied shyly her eyes looking down at the floor.

Tamaki could not believe his own eyes. It was Haruhi! His darling Haruhi who was standing right in front of him looking so beautiful and delicate.

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around her small frame.

"T-tamaki!" she gasped trying to balance herself.

"I'm glad its you.."he murmured burying his face in her shoulder.

She nodded feeling his warmth. "Y..yes..me too..I don't know what to do without you.."

His arms hugged her tighter.

"Ahem..we can do that after the ceremony" the priest interrupted.

The two quickly jumped an inch apart both blushing.

"Shall we, Haruhi?" Tamaki once again offered his hand.

"Yes.."

---------------------------------------0o0

Kyouya smiled and closed his organizer.

"I see your done with everything?" Ranka asked as he watched his daughter and new son-in-law taking their vows.

Kyouya continued to smile.

"Oh not yet.."

----------------------------------------0o0


	19. what happened?

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Maybe except for Naru and Yuki. Gosh, I'm sorry if the last chapter was rather confusing. I kinda did it in purpose but I'm going to explain it here definitely. Once again, sorry to all my readers... XD

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 18: What happened?**

After the wedding rites the newlyweds entered the limousine which will be bringing them to the reception which was going to be held in one of the Suou mansion.

"Okay Haruhi, care to explain what happened?" he asked looking at her closely, "somethings fishy.."

Haruhi sighed and slumped back. "Well, actually Kyouya planned all if this" she explained. "And the rest of the members are all part of it..in some cases"

"So that explains the wedding vows?" Tamaki asked squeezing her hand.

"Kyouya is such a sly fox. And do you wanna know where Yuki is?" she asked.

Tamaki nodded eager to hear her story.

"They brought her to another hotel" she answered, "I'm sure she'll be furious"

Her husband laughed. "I can imagine, yet..."he lifted her chin. "What about you? H-how come..."he blushed.

Haruhi blinked back looking embarrassed. "I..wasn't suppose to attend the wedding" she said in a small voice.

"So I've heard" he said releasing his hold from her chin. "So..y-you do um..."

Haruhi smiled. He was too easy to embarrass.

"I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you Tamaki" she replied softly. A big smile spread across his face. "Thank you Haruhi, so where were we?"

"Kyouya actually made me realize my feelings. He and Hikaru found me in that secret place in the third library" she explained.

"Really?" he said looking impressed. "So I was right?"

"Wait, you told them that?" she asked looking amazed.

He nodded, "Yes, then what?"

"He said if I run away, regret would haunt me forever" she said smiling.

Tamaki laughed. "How typical of him.."

"He also said that we only live once, why not take the chance to be happy?" she said wishfully.

Tamaki bit his lip and placed an arm around his new wife.

His long time love, Haruhi Fujioka.

"I'll do my best to make you happy, I promise"

---------------------------------------0o0

The reception was held outside. Inside a big tent that w as decorated with flowers and candles.

"What money can buy.."Haruhi muttered looking around as they eat their dinner.

Despite the cool autumn weather the atmosphere inside the tent was warm and cheery. Huni sempai was testing all the cakes with Mori sempai. The twins were busy going from one table to another, Kyouya was busy writing in his organizer which sent shivers to Haruhi's back and Naru was busy chatting with other guest.

Her father had given her a chance to dress as a man for her special day. And he was chatting with Tamaki's cheerful father.

But the only sour face was none other than Tamaki's grandmother. She had this huge scowl in her face.

"Tamaki, I think we need to talk to your grandmother" she whispered to him. Tamaki took a sip of whi wine and nodded, "you mean now?"

"Yes" she hissed and grabbed his hand and pulled up. They walked across the tent.

"Oh..I sense trobule" Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"I hope they do this right" Kaoru replied as they went back to their seats.

Naru looked at them. "What's up?"

One of the twins pointed to the couple. "The newlyweds are heading towards the chief commander" they snickered.

"huh?" Naru asked with so much wonder.

Hikaru patted her shoulder. "Since you have been so helpful to us, we will tell you.."

"The chief commander is none other than Tamaki's scary grandmother who almost disowned him"

"Eh? Disown Tamaki? Why?" she asked in shocked.

"Tamaki's mother was French and his grandmother hated her" Hikaru replied looking at the two couple trying to talk to the head of the Suou family.

"That's sad.."she said, "I never knew that"

"Oh.."Kaoru whispered, "looked at the commander's face..scary!"

Naru watched them. It looked like that Haruhi's troubles were just starting, IF they could persuade his grandmother.

-------------------------0o0

"Madam Suou" Haruhi greeted bowing at her.

"You two follow me" she said standing up. Tamaki caught Haruhi's hand and squeezed it.

They went out of the tent and into a green house which was located just a few meters away.

"Why did you do this Tamaki?" his grandmother asked on top of her voice once they went inside.

Tamaki shrank back.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Its not his fault grandmother"

His grandmother looked at her. "Your that scholarship student from Ouran High School. A girl from a pitiful family.."

Haruhi struggled to contain her posture. She never heard anyone talk about her lifestyle with pure disgust. Tamaki squeezed her hand and took a deep breath.

"Grandmother, I love her because she is who she is..not because of fame or money. You paired me up with someone who I disliked just because she was famous. Well I don't want someone who is a fake" he replied. Haruhi looked at him proudly. He was shaking but his words were firm and true.

"So.."his grandmother replied looking at the two of them. "You can live with all these?" she said looking around.

"Y-yes.."Tamaki answered.

"To be a commoner?" she asked him.

Tamaki looked at his dear Haruhi who was standing fervently beside him.

"Yes" he said not anymore scared looking at Haruhi's eyes. She smiled, her heart beating only for him.

"What a fool" his grandmother replied then sigh, "but then I give you my blessings since this is all over. Your married already"

"Huh!" Tamaki and Haurhi replied in shock.

"Don't give me that look. At least she's not dumb" she replied looking momentarily at Haruhi, "at least I got a smart daughter in law" she muttered her back on them.

Tamaki smiled and Haruhi. "Thank you grandmother" he said.

"What can I do? Get you a divorce?"she replied slowly walking out. "Such actions will only tarnish the Suou family"she replied and walked out leaving the two behind.

Haruhi laughed. "I can't believe it, your grandmother actually said that?"

He nodded running one hand through his hair. "I wonder why.."

Haruhi smiled and fixed his tie. "I'll tell you what, its because she knows if he kicks you out, who will continue the Suou's legacy?"

"Oh yeah!" he laughed as he felt Haruhi standing near him.

"Come on let's go back and give the Host Club a good scolding" she said pulling away.

Tamaki caught her arm. "Wait, Haruhi" he said softly and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's stay this way for a short while.."

"Okay darling.."she said and returned his hug.

------------------------------0o0

"W-well, well, well..if it isn't Mr and Mrs. Suou" the twins greeted as the party came to an end.

The two smiled as they approached the group.

"You guys are wicked! Setting us up" Haruhi argued but a smile was visible in her face.

"Whose the ring leader?" Tamaki asked.

"Kyouya" everyone including Naru pointed out.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose. "At least it turned out just fine" he said slyly.

"Hey!" a voice interrupted. Ranka grabbed Haruhi's shoulder and hugged her. "My darling daughter is finally married to this blondie prince!"

Tamaki laughed nervously, "So I can call you dad now?"

Ranka glared at him. "You better take care of my daughter or your dead meat" he muttered sharply as he released his daughter. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"This day has been very surprising" Haruhi said looking at her friends, "and tiring day, so lets all go home"she said taking Tamaki's arm.

"Home?" Kyouya replied folding his arms. "I don't think so, you two have to catch a flight"

"eh?" the couple replied in unison with wide eyes.

"Kaoru?" Kyouya he called. Kaoru nodded and placed something in Tamaki's hand. "Here are your tickets"

"WHAT!" he cried out looking down at his hands, "w-where are we going?"

"To the Caribbean" Hikaru replied.

"T-the both of us?" Tamaki asked his face red.

"Wait just a minute" Haruhi interrupted trying to register what they just said. "Were going abroad? You forgot one thing, I don't have a passport" she told them flatly.

"Ranka-san" Kyouya called.

Her father placed it in her hand.

Haruhi's mouth fell wide opened. "You were part of this?"

Her father smiled, "Of course, though I was hesitant to let my little girl marry this blondie. I know when she's in love"

Haruhi looked at her father. "How come?"

"It's clear, your eyes reflect what you feel" he added stroking her hair. "SO!" he said out loud, "you better a a good sport Tamaki-kun" he replied sending him dagger looks.

Tamaki nodded hurriedly.

"But I don't have any----"she stopped as Mori handed over her suitcase.

"So off you two!" Tamaki's father suddenly.

"Mr. Suou!" Haruhi replied shyly.

"Call me dad" he winked, "you guys enjoy your honeymoon"

Everyone snickered except for Ranka who still was looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki grabbed his wife's wrist, "okay! thank you so much! I won't forget it! Let's go darling!" he said quickly as they spotted the limousine in the drive way.

"Huh? Senpai.."she said blinking back and smiled at her friends.

"Bring us something!" Naru waved.

They smiled and entered the car.

"A happy ending!" Mr. Suou replied. "I hope they bring back a baby" he laughed.

------------------------------------0o0


	20. Is this a honeymoon?

A/n: Here's the most awaited update. Sorry guys, I've been busy lately. And I'm leaving for Bangkok the day after tomorrow. And I've thinking really hard to write this next chapter. ( Coz I was watching Ouran episode today, so much for inspiration!) and **BunnyMun** I've given thought about what you said. –wink-

**Chapter 19: Is this a Honeymoon?**

"S-Senpai" Haruhi replied trying to adjust in her seat.

"Haruhi" Tamaki replied looking tired, "Were married so I suggest---" he stopped and noticed that she was looking out side the airplane's window.

"Did you ever ride a plan before?" he asked looking at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered her eyes still looking out of the window.

Tamaki smiled and patted her head.

"All right, enjoy the view.."he said and yawned, "I'll just sit back here"

After a few minutes Haruhi removed her face from the glass and looked at Tamaki. "This is really awesome senpai" she said and paused.

He was sleeping his head swaying back and forth. Haruhi smiled and gently rested his head on her shoulder and began to think.

They were on a vacation, to the Caribbean.

But its not like any other ordinary vacation.

It was a honeymoon.

Haruhi blinked back staring at her hands, her heart skipping a beat.

_Wasn't a honeymoon suppose to be for---?_

--------------------------------0o0

"Oh wow!" Haruhi exclaimed as they entered their suite after spending hours in the plane towards their destination.

"This room has its own living room, kitchen and bed room!" she cried out loud going from one place to another. Tamaki laughed giving the bellboy a tip.

"I presume you haven't been to places like this?"

"No, of course not" she replied from the bed room and he heard her gasped.

"Haruhi?" he called walking inside.

She was standing in the balcony looking outside excitedly.

"Senpai, the ocean, its so beautiful!" she replied her eyes sparkling.

Tamaki glanced at her feeling his cheeks red. With the wind in her brown her and that innocent look in her eyes, Haruhi was indeed more beautiful than the scenery itself.

_It made him want to kiss her._

"It's so blue, and the sand" she looked below. Their room was on the eight floor and it had an ocean view. "It's so white..let's go down and check it out!" she said turning to look at him.

"Uh..s-sure" he replied when Haruhi pulled his arm. After an hour looking around the hotel and having a scrumptious dinner the two headed back to their room looking tired and weary.

"I'm so full!" Haruhi replied falling to their king size bed with arms wide open.

Tamaki blinked back looking uncomfortable. He sat on a nearby couch and nodded. "Y-yeah.."

"Senpai" she said lazily.

"Y-yeah?"

"Your acting really strange" she told him not bothering to sit up.

"M-me?" Tamaki laughed nervously. "I just need a bath. A nice hot bath, I'll go first" he said quickly standing up and disappearing in the bathroom.

Haruhi sat up and frowned.

He was definitely acting strange. He wasn't his usual, over emotional self.

"But who cares" she muttered and switched the television on.

------------------------------0o0

Meanwhile Tamaki took a deep breath.

"Ah.."he grumbled and ran one hand into his fine blonde hair. His heart was hammering in his chest.

Haruhi was now his wife, but now that their all alone, together his heart has been racing. Unlike before it was not that hard to express his feelings and all, but now it was different.

This was real.

"I-I can't just do..do it.." he muttered and sighed.

_'I need a bath'_

-----------------------------0o0

The bathroom door clicked open.

"Your done?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki had a towel on his head, and a robe.

"Yeah, you go in" he said walking across the room into the desk that had a mirror.

She sat up. "Good, I need a bath" she said walking over her suitcase. She opened it and covered her mouth.

"Oh god" she muttered.

"Dad.."she gritted. Everything in her suitcase were all girly clothes including the pajamas..well…they were actually pajamas anymore but..

"Anything wrong?"Tamaki asked.

"No!" she hurriedly said and grabbed something to wear.

_'this is crazy!'_

-------------------------------------0o0

Tamaki noticed that his wife was taking a long time in the bathroom.

"Haruhi?" he called, he was already sitting in the bed reading a book.

"Y-yeah..coming" she called sounding nervous. Tamaki blinked back suddenly his heart was racing like earlier. Was this it?

Was she like getting ready for it?

He bit his lip as he heard the sound of the bathroom door open.

"T-tamaki?" she whispered walking towards him.

His eyes widened.

"Haruhi.." he replied breathlessly.


	21. Interrupted

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Maybe except for Naru and Yuki. Just came back from my trip. Please enjoy and sorry for the errors!

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 20: Interruption**

Tamaki swallowed hard, his eyes glued at his wife.

"H-Haruhi.." he choked looking wildly at her.

Haruhi laughed at his expression. She jumped to the bed beside him. "Do I look good or what?"

"Well.."he blinked back blushing. "Why are you wearing that?"

"It's your clothes, your pajamas are really nice and good" she laughed. Tamaki sighed. She was wearing his light green pajamas.

"But why?" he asked sitting up.

"Because" her face fell into a frown. "Dad packed in some ugly clothes"

He looked at her curiously. "Like what?"

Haruhi paused. "Uh..."she looked down. "My pajamas aren't what you think..lots of laces and strings"she added in a small voice.

"Eh!" he cried out loud.

The thought of it nearly gave him a nose bleed.

"L-laces? A-and..s-strings...?"he muttered shaking his head.

"Come on, I'm sleepy good night!" she announced.

"Wait.."he called getting out of the bed. "Let me see"

Haruhi's eyes widened and jumped in front of him. "No!"

"Haruhi, that pajama your wearing is really big for you. Why don't you wear your own clothes?"

"I don't have a decent sleeping clothes" she stated. "Unless you want me to sleep naked?"

Tamaki covered his nose to refrain from a nose bleed. "H-Haruhi"

"But it can't be that bad, isn't it?" he asked looking down at her.

"It is.."she grumbled. It was weird but she still felt uncomfortable to be with him.

"Just let me see.."he persisted. Haruhi rolled her eyes and caught his arm. "Come on, its not important"

"But why?" he whined. Haruhi thought fast. What a horror it would be if he was all those seductive clothes.

"Tamaki!" she cried out loud. He stopped and looked at her lost.

"What?" he asked.

She tiptoed and kissed him hard on the lips for a few seconds, pulled back and looked at him. Tamaki was blushing his eyes were closed then he slowly opened them.

"Uh.."Haruhi mumbled stepping away from him. "Let's go to sleep.."she said and walked towards the bed without waiting for him.

"Yeah.."he answered still in cloud nine.

"Tamaki senpai?" she called sitting up. "Aren't you coming?"

Tamaki blinked back and nodded, "Yeah" he replied and laid down beside her. Haruhi faced the opposite side and fell right to sleep.

He touched his lips. He wished there was more to that kiss, though.

------------------------------0o0

"Hurry up Haruhi, I want to go to the beach" he called from the living room, "are you done?"

Haruhi shifted uncomfortable inside the bathroom. She wanted to curse her father for packing up clothes that were kinda revealing. But thank God there was something worth wearing.

"I-I'm coming!" she replied and got out.

"Thank God--" he paused and blushed. She looked gorgeous in a white sunday dress that had thin straps. With a small hat in her head and sandals.

"Wow, y-you look good" he replied not blinking.

"Yeah, so let's get going" she said pulling his arm to avoid further uncomfortable silence between them. After spending the whole day playing and swimming the couple settled down and watched the sunset while eating dinner.

"Nee Haruhi" Tamaki replied with the wind blowing in his soft yellow hair. "I've always dreamed about watching the sunset with you"

"Really?" she replied. "That's sweet"

"Remember when we went to Okinawa?" he asked glancing at her.

"The first time we quarreled? Who could forget that?" she answered casually. Tamaki's face fell. "Aw come on Haruhi, I'm trying to set up a mood here"

She laughed and nodded, "okay carry on sweetheart"

Tamaki bit his lip, "I wanted to watch the sunset with you, but you know we ended up quarreling"

"You know what" she said standing up, "you made me realize a lot back then..maybe that's one thing I liked about Tamaki Suou. He tries to please others no matter who they are. He is willing to learn anything even though sometimes it may be annoying" she said looking faraway.

Tamaki's face fell again but then what Haruhi said somewhat touched him. "Thank you"

"Let's go back I'm sleepy" she said reaching out her hand. He took her delicate hand and followed her to their room.

"I'm taking a bath first" she announced.

"Haruhi" he caught her small wrist. He could not take it anymore.

She spun around her hat falling into the carpeted floor. "T-Tamaki Senpai.."

His face was really close to her. She could see the longing in his beautiful eyes.

_'another kiss..'_ she thought wildly. She closed her eyes and slowly felt his lips upon hers. She gently threw her hands around him, deepening the kiss when a loud sound interrupted them.

Haruhi felt Tamaki turn away in surprise, both of them face flushed.

"Is that your mobile phone?" she asked.

"Oh..yeah" he muttered and walked over the table and grabbed his phone.

"Must be Kyouya or the twins" he grumbled on his way.

Haruhi laughed quietly at his expression. Then she took a deep breath, if they haven't been interrupted maybe things would go really far.

But of course she wouldn't mind since Tamaki was HER husband. And he looked really handsome tonight.

More or less seductive, to put it.

She turned as she heard him speaking frantically in another language.

"Tamaki?" she whispered looking at his expression. After 2 minutes of talking he hanged up and faced her. "Haruhi, I'm sorry but we have to cut our vacation here"

"Anything wrong?" she asked in concern touching his arm.

"We have to go to France"

-------------------------------0o0


	22. getting through

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Maybe except for Naru and Yuki.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 21: Getting Through**

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked looking into his violet blue eyes. He looked at her and touched her face. "I'll tell you later"he said softly leaning down to kiss her.

"Tamaki" she scolded stopping him.

He sighed. "I don't know what happened, but my mother's doctor called and wants me to go there"

Haruhi covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh no.."

"Don't worry.." he said patting her head. "I don't think its that serious darling"

She frowned and pushed him away. "How could you not worry about your mother!" she cried out.

"Haruhi..please..."he replied looking slightly hurt.

"Your unbelievable!" she exclaimed walking away from him. "Wait, Haruhi!" he called. She stormed out of their suite into the hallway and downstairs.

"Stupid Tamaki.."she mumbled breathing hard. Doesn't he even care about his own mother. IT was the doctor who called for heaven's sake! He was lucky to have a mother who was still alive.

She went out of the resort and decided to take a long walk.

Meanwhile Tamaki sat down in the couch and folded his long arms thoughtfully. It just dawned unto him that Haruhi's mother had died and probably she was sensitive about that kind of issues.

"Damn" he muttered and began to dial her number in his mobile phone only to find her own phone ringing in the desk near their bed.

_'Why am I sometimes too dense to realize her feelings?'_ he thought sadly leaning back and closing his eyes. _'I'll wait for her to come back and I'll apologize to her as well..'_ he thought his mind drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------0o0

The petite, dark brown haired girl returned to her room nearly after midnight, only to be greeted by her sleeping prince.

She approached him quietly and looked down at his sleeping figure.

Tamaki Suou was a boy of pure perfection.

Soft blonde locks, sensual lips that held one of the most charming smiles she'd ever seen, beautiful blue violet eyes and flawless pale skin. The boy who declared his love for her a long time ago was now finally hers.

But then while she was walking and recollecting her thoughts she began to realize maybe everything was too fast. Maybe they should have gone out to get to know each other as a couple. But then the wedding was sort of done by impulse as a wave of confused emotions shook her that day. She knew that she was in love with him when she could not bear his wedding to Yuki. When the thought of him leaving her forever was embedded in her mind.

But then again..she hardly knew the boy who was sleeping right in front of him.

_'Though I've got my whole life to know him..'_ she thought wearily and got a blanket to covered him. _'I chose to be with him because I trust the man Tamaki is..'_

Haruhi laid down in their bed, not bothering to wake him up. She knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

----------------------------------------0o0

The two couple sat in their respective seats, flying on first class to France. They hardly spoke to each other the entire morning. Haruhi can't believe his childlike behavior, sulking in the corner biting his lips.

'Note: try to fix Tamaki Suou's crazy tactics' Haruhi thought rolling her eyes.

The plane took off, she closed her eyes and held on despite the seatbelts she hated it when the plane took off or landed. It always gave her stomach a weird fluttering sensation.

"A-are you okay?" came a soft voice beside her.

"Huh?" she looked blankly at him.

"Your gripping my hand really tight. I think the blood stopped flowing" Tamaki replied his face pale, yet his eyes not leaving hers.

"Oh so you decided to talk to me now" she told him releasing her hand from his.

"Well..uh.."he shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't give me that" she said out loud. Tamaki's gorgeous face fell. "Please tone down your voice. We can talk when we reach France and---" he stopped when suddenly Haruhi got off her belt and his and pulled him up by the collar.

"Eyah!" he cried making the few other passengers of the First Class cabin turn their heads towards their direction.

"Come with me" she gritted angrily pulling him towards the aisle and into the comfort room.

"Ma'am..please.."a stewardess began to follow them. Haruhi just gave her an angry glare. She shrank away.

Haruhi shoved Tamaki inside the tight room, went inside and locked the door.

"H-hey! What's up with you!" he protested his face flushed with embarrassment. Haruhi looked up to him folding her arms.

"You're my problem. I've had enough of your child like behavior. Ignoring me the entire morning? I'm your wife, not a member of the host club" she stated angrily.

Tamaki's features softened. "I'm sorry..I thought if I talked to you your going to ignore me or something.."

"Oh come on Tamaki. Try to understand girls sometimes" Haruhi grunted rolling her eyes. He smiled.

"What?"she asked him.

"Please call me Tamaki without adding senpai. I'm already your husband" he said. She sighed. "I'm sorry"

He laughed and patted her head. "Now were even"

"Oh so I deserve a pat in the head like a kid? Jeez.."she mumbled looking away.

He bent down and kissed her lips. Haruhi gasped in surprise and took a step back only to feel the wall behind her. Tamaki moved until their bodies were pressed to each other his hands were in her small shoulders. Her own hands were in his neck and in his waist. He motioned to deepen the kiss when a knock interrupted them. Haruhi pulled back quickly looking at Tamaki in alarm.

"Oh dear.."she muttered her own face red. Tamaki straitened his clothes and his hair and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about that" he whispered and unlocked the door. She nodded with a small smile.

They got out only to be greeted by an unconfused man.

Tamaki dashed out pulling Haruhi.

"Sorry" he said cheerfully passing by the man.

Haruhi laughed with him.

"Jeez..kids these days.."the man muttered shaking his head.

----------------------------------0o0

"Wake up Haruhi.."Tamaki's soft voice called. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are we there?"

He nodded with a trace of excitement in his eyes and pointed outside to the window.

"Were here" he said.

Haruhi turned and rubbed her eyes and looked out.

"Paris, France.."she whispered her heart thumping unexpectedly. _'I'm finally going to meet Tamaki's mother'_

_----------------------------0o0_

_a/n: please leave me a comment..thanks!_


	23. Tamaki's Mother

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Maybe except for Naru and Yuki.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 22: Tamaki's Mother**

It was breathlessly beautiful. The buildings, the scenery.

A city of romance.

Tamaki patted her head. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded sticking her head out of the car with eyes that were filled with wonder and excitement.

"You live in such a nice country Tamaki, why did you ever go back to Japan?" she asked him out curiosity looking back at him. He leaned back and folded his arms.

"My grandmother, do you remember? She wanted me to go and live in Japan in exchange that she would continue to support my mother and her medical finances" he said in a weary voice.

"You must have loved her a lot" she told him.

"She's my mother and I care a great deal for her, to the point that I would do anything to keep her happy" he said .

Haruhi smiled at him proudly. "To the point that exchange your own freedom to be with her and followed your grandmother "

"Yes" he said and gazed at her, "If I decided to stay here I would have two regrets"

Haruhi's smile disappeared. "What is it?"

"My mother wouldn't have a good life that she deserved and second" he caught her hand. "I wouldn't have met you"

Haruhi felt her body warm all over. Man, this boy knew how to please people...well sometimes..

After a few minutes they turned around a corner into a long path way.

Tamaki excitedly looked out the window, "We are here!"

Haruhi's own heart skipped a beat and followed his gaze. She was feeling anxious and nervous. A lot of questions ran through her mind.

_Would his mother liked her?_

_Was she kind?_

_What would she say?_

Tamaki noticed Haruhi's face going pale.

"Don't worry Haruhi. My mom she's really cool and kind. You will love her" he reassured her.

"I hope so" she muttered when suddenly she let out a gasp. At the end of the long path was a beautiful two story house sitting a big lawn. It was simple and cozy.

"Its so pretty" she whispered.

"Isn't it?" he said smiling.

She nodded at the beautiful country side home. It was hard to believe Tamaki Suou grew up in a warm home. She expected that he lived somewhere in the main city.

Moments later they were inside the house. Haruhi looked curiously around. It wasn't as big and luxurious as the mansions of the other Host Club members own or was it expensive and grand as Tamaki's own house.

It was rather warm and cozy, and full of antiques and pictures in each wall.

"Pretty" she replied as Tamaki led her to the living room area. There they were greeted by a man in uniform.

"Master Tamaki" he greeted warmly.

"Frederick!" he exclaimed giving the middle aged man a hug.

Haruhi smiled at them. Tamaki's face had been sparkling ever since they got off the plane. She knew that he too was excited to come home.

"Master Tamaki, welcome back home" he said returning his quick hug then his eyes reverted to Haruhi who was standing timidly right in front of him.

"This is my wife, Haruhi" Tamaki introduced proudly, "Meet Frederick, he's our butler"

The man gave her a bow. "Its an honor to finally meet you Lady Haruhi"

She smiled crookedly. The title was to much for her, "ah.." she raised her hands, "Call me Haruhi"

"Where's mother?" Tamaki asked glancing around.

"In the balcony, master" Frederick replied earnestly and summoned them to follow him.

"Really? Okay" he said happily catching Haruhi's hand. He stopped momentarily and glanced at her. "Are you all right? Your hand is awfully cold"

Haruhi stared at him, "Don't you get it? I'm nervous" she gritted.

He squeezed her hand. "Don't worry"

She nodded and took a deep breath. They were led to a glass door, it was half way open and a gentle breeze was blowing from outside.

"Madam, Master Tamaki is here" Frederick announced and smiled at Tamaki then left.

Tamaki gently pulled her outside.

There she was a woman sitting in a chair, her back on them, but Haruhi could see her long yellow hair dancing in the wind. There was a book in her hands.

"Mother" he replied.

Slowly she turned and Haruhi could not help but let out a small gasp.

She was so beautiful, a face of an angel with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that could launch a thousand ships.

Now she knew were Tamaki got his good looks. His mother was an angel.

"Hello Tamaki, I missed you" she said trying to stand up. Tamaki stopped her and instantly gave her a hug.

"Oh Tamaki" she replied hugging her son back then released him.

"Is this Haruhi-chan?" she asked looking behind him. He placed his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Yes, this is her mother" he said.

"G-good morning madam" she stammered her face flushed and instantly she gave a bow.

"She's so pretty" Mrs. Suou replied happily. Haruhi's face went to a deeper shade of red.

"T-thank you" she answered not knowing what to say. She smiled at her.

"Tamaki kept talking about you" she told her.

"mom!" Tamaki protested looking embarrassed.

"Mrs. Suou, are you all right?" Haruhi asked out of the blue.

The beautiful woman looked at her curiously, "Me? I feel better. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly Haruhi felt Tamaki stiffened beside her.

"Tamaki said your doctor called and said you were not feeling well" she said innocently.

"H-haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I think that's not the time to---"

"Really? But I feel fine" Tamaki's mother replied smiling at her. "Thank you for asking"

"Then that was---"she stopped when Tamaki pulled her away.

"Hold on just a sec mom, me and my pretty little wife have to discuss something" he muttered with a nervous smile and pulled Haruhi away.

Mrs. Suou laughed. She was happy that their house was going to be lively again.

-----------------------------------0o0

"Eyah!" she exclaimed as he led her to a study and closed the door. "You were lying! No wonder you didn't seem concerned for her.."she snapped.

"Haruhi..I-I just wanted you to come here..because I thought you wouldn't want to come here unless my mom's uh..really sick or something" he said reaching out for her hand.

She shook his hand away. "You could have at least told me! Don't go on concluding about what I think about" she replied angrily, "now you made a fun of me in front of your mother" she added in a bitter voice.

"I'm sorry..I..I didn't know.."he said looking down at his shoes.

"Until now you still don't know how to handle a relationship. I'm your wife, you have to learn to confide things with me" she said narrowing her gaze. "It's such a sick joke to lie about your mother being really sick"

She took a deep breath and got out. "I'm apologizing to her."

Tamaki watched her go.

Once again he screwed up. Maybe she was right he really didn't know how to handle a relationship.

--------------------------------0o0

a/n :hi you guys! Please do leave me comments and suggestions. thanks!


	24. The Real Tamaki

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Maybe except for Naru and Yuki.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 22: The Real Tamaki**

Tamaki Suou spent an hour in the study his head in his hands. He felt confused and lost in the same time. And his head was swimming because of the jet lag.

_'I need to sleep'_ he thought and got up briefly massaging his forehead.

"Master Tamaki" Frederick called. "Are you all right?"

The young boy nodded and gave him a weak smile. "Yes, where is Haruhi?" he asked out of the blue.

"Lady Haruhi is with your mother, Sir" he answered politely.

"I see..." he bit his lip and sighed. "I'm going to my room"

"Do you need anything Sir?" he asked in concern. Tamaki continued to smile weakly, "No, I'm fine. Thanks!" he said and climbed up towards his room.

To his surprise he saw Haruhi there sitting in the bed clutching something in her hand. Her long hair was partially covering her beautiful sad face. The creaking of the door alerted her. Quickly she stood up and shoved whatever she was holding into her bag.

Tamaki was supposed to call out her name, when she stood up and walked pass him with a bitter note in her face. He sighed and continued to massage his aching head.

"The aspirin is in the table" she told him before leaving.

"ah" he muttered and watched her walked out. He approached the coffee table when he stopped short. Her bag was sitting in the table as well. A piece of paper was partial sticking out of the bag. Curiously he picked it up.

Her mother's picture.

That made his heart skip beat.

Apparently she was hurt really badly deep inside.

--------------------------------------0o0

Mrs. Suou noticed the tension between his beloved son and her new daughter-in-law. She smiled quietly.

Ah, young love. You quarrel, you kiss and make up.

"Is the food good Haruh-chan?" she asked her cutting through out the silence. The petite girl nearly jumped. "Y-yes..its good Mrs. Suou"

She laughed, "Your also Mrs. Suou my dear so you can call me mother too, right Tamaki?"

"Oui" Tamaki answered in French absentmindedly. Haruhi glanced at him and rolled her eyes. After a more minutes Haruhi excused herself.

"You take a warm bath dear. You look really tired" Tamaki's mother told her softly. She smiled, "Thank you" she said.

"Did you do something bad Tamaki?" she asked his son as he walked beside her towards the living room.

He sighed. "I lied to her. I told her that you were really sick and all so she would agree to come here"

"That's not good dear. Your both married now, you should learn to be honest about everything" she told him touching his face.

"I know" he sighed. "Because of my lies, she seemed to miss her mother a lot. And that hurts me, knowing that I could never comfort her.."he shallowed.

"Aw, don't give up just like that Tamaki" she said warmly and squeezed his hand. "Put a little trust in your heart"

"But, I don't have confidence when it comes to Haruhi.."he muttered sinking back into a couch.

"Your in love with her" she smiled, "Believe in yourself"

---------------------------------------0o0

Tamaki went back to their room his headache gone but his body tired. He came in just in time to see Haruhi emerged out of the bathroom once again wearing his pajamas.

"The bathroom is all yours" she told him drying her hair.

"Uh..okay" he replied. At least she hadn't completely ignored him.

Then he noticed her going out of the room.

"W-where are you going?" he was almost too afraid to ask her.

"I need a glass of water" she said wearing a pair of fluffy slippers.

"I could ring Frederick or the maid for you" he said walking towards the intercom.

"No, I want to go and get it myself. I'm sure I won't get lost in the way" she said sarcastically. Tamaki tired of arguing nodded. "Very well"

Once again he watched her walked out of the door.

She was being independent and stubborn again. But then Haruhi is Haruhi.

Grabbing a robe he walked towards the bathroom hoping a warm soak in the tub would ease his tensions.

-------------------------0o0

Haruhi Fujioka was not likely to let Tamaki off the hook that easily. The boy was sometimes self centered although she, in the years she's been 'working' with the host club, Tamaki was sweet and caring. Yet he does things on impulse which can be a total headache.

After drinking she climbed the stairs when a peculiar smell entered her nose.

'what in the world?' she thought and followed the smell upstairs across the hallway. The room was in the opposite side right in the end, way pass theirs.

And it was halfway open.

"Hello?" she called.

"Haruhi?"

Tamaki's mother.

She stepped in, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."she said lost for words. The beautiful woman was lying in her bed with dozens of bottles of medicines in the nearby table.

"You must have smelled the medicine. I'm sorry, I forgot to close the door" she apologized sitting up.

"ah..no, no.."Haruhi raised her hand, "Its all right!" she smiled nervously.

"I like your pajamas" Tamaki's mother replied returning her smile.

Her cheeks flared up and suddenly she felt conscious. "Erm..this belongs to Tamaki.."

"Is it a game your playing?"she teased.

"Actually.."she sighed.

The beautiful woman motioned her to sit beside her. "You haven't gotten intimate with Tamaki right?"

The blush on Haruhi's face never left. "Ah..I'm not good with that stuff" she grumbled looking away.

"Tamaki often talks about you. Everyday when he came back here he would talk about Haruhi Fujioka. A beautiful commoner as he would describe who opened his heart" she told her stroking her brown hair. Haruhi glanced at her calm face.

"My son is a good boy. He hardly has any playmates when he lived here. He would stay by my side and often watch me, or if not he would play the piano..have you heard it?" she asked. Haruhi nodded. "His good"

"I was often sick" she said with a bitter tone in her voice. "I was not a good mother to him. I deprived him from his childhood and look he ended up sacrificing everything just for me"

"Mother" she said for the first time. "Don't say that..you must be proud that Tamaki did all that for you. He loves you and that.."her voice trailed off. "That's what makes Tamaki a wonderful person.."she said her heart full of emotion. Suddenly realization hit her. Maybe she was too harsh on Tamaki.

"Thank you Haruhi. I'm glad that he fell in love with the right person." she said kissing her forehead.

Haruhi's heart began to flatter. Her eyes were watery. This was how it feels to be with your mother. "His lucky to have a mom like you"she added.

"Well, I have two children" she winked. "I wish to see my grand children too"

Haruhi laughed. "You said the same thing as Mr. Suou"

"By the way" she said briefly standing up. "I have something to give you"

"Really?" she asked curiously.

------------------------------0o0

"What a nice feeling" Tamaki replied out loud and stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was damped and he was still wearing his white bathrobe.

"Tamaki"

His heart did a double take.

He searched the room and found Haruhi sitting in the bed facing the window. "Is your head okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Uh..yeah" he replied looking at her. Then it hit him, she wasn't wearing his pajamas anymore but a cute night gown that had thin straps clinging to her shoulders.

"H-Haruhi.."he muttered and walked towards her with a face flushed.

"What?" she said looking irritated.

"What happened to my pajamas?" he asked, 'man she looked so good' his mind echoed.

"I burned it" she said casually.

"WHAT?" he cried, "th-that was my favorite pajamas" he muttered like a child. Hauhi pulled his arm and motioned him to sit beside her.

"Shut up and be quiet Tamaki Suou" she told him.

He sat down and glanced outside. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Watching the moon" she answered.

"Do you want to take a walk?" he offered.

"Its too cold and besides" she glanced at him, "your all washed up and ready for bed"

"I don't mind, if it makes you happy" he said quietly.

Haruhi reached over and turned off some of the lights, leaving just two lampshades on. "There the moon looks brighter"

He nodded and looked down at his hands. "De sole, Haruhi"

"Huh" she looked at his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, for everything" he repeated now in english.

She smiled, "French is such a romantic language. I wonder someone born with its blood doesn't know how to use it well"

He sank in his seat. "Did you really burn my pajamas?" he asked again, not letting go of the topic.

"Stupid Tamaki" she replied touching his face. He looked at her with wide eyes. Those beautiful blue violet eyes.

"Kiss Me" she said to him.

"Uh.."he blinked back then took her hand and kissed her softly in the lips then pulled away. Haruhi wrapped her hands around Tamaki's neck and shoulder and pulled him back. He smelled so damn good.

"I love you Tamaki" she whispered before continuing the kiss. Tamaki's heart began to flutter happily and kissed her back passionately his hands all over her petite body.

"This time no more interruptions" he muttered between kisses and pushed her gently back into the bed. She nodded her face flushed, "Don't go answering any phone calls" she whispered her lips brushing into his.

"You have my word" he said kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan. "Tamaki.." she whispered drawing her breath. His lips were a wonder and she was intoxicated by his sweet smell.

"I promise to make you happy Haruhi" he whispered looking momentarily at her beautiful figure. The straps of her night gown were already off her shoulders.

She just nodded, trying to keep up with his kisses.

_"Je t'aime beaucoucoup, cheri"_

-----------------------------0o0

a/n: Im not sure if the spelling is right..you know the last sentence. Ah, it is rather romantic knowing Tamaki speaks French..and yeah ..Is there going to be a continuation? Well...yeah coz I noticed some where asking about Yuki. So I gotta clear it up.. and let's see if our darling couple would end up bringing home a baby. I could just imagine what their child would look like..such a cutie!


	25. The Return

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Maybe except for Naru and Yuki.. Sorry about the wrong spellings (those French words..) Well, somebody asked about Tamaki's mother the truth is she is really a sickly person. It's in the manga. Thats why Tamaki is in Japan because his grandmother promised to finance his mother in exchange for him leaving her.

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 24: The Return**

Haruhi entered the room her head casted down. She quickly rushed to her seat.

"Haruhi!" a familiar voice called. She turned and saw Naru smiling at her. "Your back" she said excitedly.

The brown haired girl nodded. "Yes"

"You gotta tell me about--"Naru stopped when their teacher entered the room.

"Settle down" their teacher replied then looked around. His eyes feel on Haruhi who shrank back.

"Ah, Miss Haruhi Fujioka. Your back" he said casually. "I hope you can keep up with the lessons"

"I'll do my best sir" she answered.

"Hmm..I must reiterate what I just said. Its not Haruhi Fujioka but Suou? Am I right?" he teased. The whole class erupted, everyone clapping their hands. "Congratulations Haruhi"

A blush crept into Haruhi's face. "Uh.."she shut her mouth and smiled weakly. "Thanks"

After trying her best to catch up with the lesson, the class ended. She walked out with Naru when two hands grabbed her by the waist.

"My Haruhi" Tamaki brought her body close to his.

"Eh!" she cried out struggling to get away. Naru laughed.

"We don't do stuff like that here" she scolded him, "This is a school"

Tamaki nodded. "Sorry, but its my school"

_Oh._

"Good point" Naru agreed with Tamaki.

"Ah Naru-chan. I forgot to thank you for helping with the wedding" he replied giving her a small bow. The pretty girl smiled. "Its my pleasure Tamaki-kun" she said blushing.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Tamaki still never eases to loses his charms.

"I gotta drop by the library" Haruhi said out loud.

"I'll come with you, my dear" Tamaki replied excitedly. She stopped him, "I'll be quick, you go ahead Naru" she told her friend.

"All right" she said.

"And you Tamaki Suou, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class as well?" she said narrowing her gaze on Tamaki.

The tall blonde boy smiled weakly, "Can't I see you?"

"Tamaki, we LIVE in the same house now, so.."she gave him a light push in the back, "Run along now"

"All right" he said with a sad tone in his voice. And walked away.

Haruhi shook her head but a small smile played in her lips. Ever since they were back from their trip from France, she never felt so close to Tamaki. That trip helped them sort out their differences. And it helped her fall in love with him even more. And being _'intimate' _with him and discovering things beyond her imagination.

She smiled as she watched her Tamaki took off and walked towards the library.

Suddenly without warning she tripped over something sending her entire body forward to the ground.

"Aw!" Haruhi shouted in pain. She was in all fours when a shadow draped over her. Slowly she looked up.

"Y-you!" she yelled.

"Yes me!" and pulled her up and shoved Haruhi to the wall.

"What are you doing Yuki!" Haruhi cried out loud.

"Me? Your asking me that? You thief! You filthy commoner..."the tall girl snapped. Haruhi took a deep breath. "I know what your up to, your trying to go for Tamaki's money. A poor low-life like you, how pathetic!"

"What did you just say!" she shouted in shock. Never has anybody called her like that.

Yuki smiled wickedly. "I'm going to spread to the whole world about your true intentions. That there is more to that simple, pretty like face of yours!"

"Is it because Tamaki chose me instead of you?" Haruhi replied calmly.

"WHAT!" Yuki snapped.

"Your finding reasons to destroy me because Tamaki doesn't love you?" she asked her.

"Shut up!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked her.

Yuki glared at her. "What would you feel if on your wedding day you've been tricked! The most awaited day of your life only to find out that you end up in another hotel.."she sobbed, "in your wedding dress.."

Haruhi blinked back. What did they do to this girl?

"I..I didn't know.."she stammered in shock.

"Oh, don't give me that crap!" she snapped grabbing her by the collar. "You watch out"

Haruhi, although she feel sorry for Yuki fought back by shoving her. "Don't you dare touch me like that!"

"You'll regret what you did to me, Haruhi Fujioka!" she said raising her hand to slap her. Haruhi closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain.

"Don't do this" a voice replied. Haruhi opened her eyes and gasped. Tamaki was standing behind Yuki holding her hand.

"T-tamaki!" Yuki called breathlessly. The tall boy released her hand and stepped between them. "I think you had enough of this" he said in a deadly but calm tone.

"No..Tamaki, no.."she begged clutching his white dress shirt. "I can be a much better lover to you than her!" she replied desperately. "Tamaki.."

He glared at her and took her hands off him slowly. "I love only one person and that is Haruhi Fujioka..not you Yuki.."

The beautiful girl starred at him, pain and hurt in her eyes. Haruhi shifted uncomfortably. Yuki looked really sad.

"Please stop bothering us" Tamaki told her, "I want to be happy and I've found it" he said and took Haruhi by the arm, "Let's go"

Haruhi nodded her mind floating about but she allowed Tamaki to pull her away, giving Yuki once last glance.

"You'll regret this! Especially you, Haruhi!" she cursed and ran away.

Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki whose face remain grim. "Tamaki?" she called sofly.

"Yes?" he replied stopping to look down at her. She reached up and touched his face. "Part of you has changed..your more mature"

He smiled crookedly, "I'll do anything for you Haruhi.."

"Even if it meant giving up all you have?" she asked curiously.

"Yes.."he whispered touching her hand. Then he looked down, instantly his face fell, "oh my god, your hurt!" he exclaimed falling into his knees and examined her knees.

Haruhi bent down and raised her skirt a few inches up. "Oh, I didn't notice..but now I know..it kinda hurts.."

"It kinda hurts?"Tamaki asked, bewildered. "Your just going to say that? Come on, let's go to the hospital" he said.

"Hospital? The school clinic is fine.."she said walking ahead of him.

"Are you sure? It looks bad.."he flinched trying to catch up with her.

"Tamaki, I just scrapped my knee. There's no big deal about it.."she said as they continued walking.

"But Haruhi! I can't let you suffer like that!" he wailed.

She rolled her eyes. "I take back my word.."she muttered walking faster.

"What word?"

"Nothing, stay put.." she growled.

"Haruhi!"

------------------------------------0o0

Yuki watched intently the two figures walking away from her.

"Haruhi.."she sweared angrily while wiping her tears away, Now she was determined to pull those two apart.

_'Even if it means hurting my own name'_ she thought wildly.

----------------------------------0o0

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called walking around Suou mansion 2. "Has anyone seen my darling wife?" he asked the maids in pink. They all shook their heads, but Tamaki can sense they were hiding something.

"what is it?" he said looking at them.

"I'm sorry Master Suou, but Lady Haruhi told us not to tell her about her whereabouts..." one of them told him.

"eh? But why?" he asked out loud shaking his head.

"Because..uh.." the girl shifted.

Tamaki was about to open his mouth when his mobile phone began to ring, "Haruhi?"

"No, its me Yuki" the person on the other line said.

"Why are you calling me?" he replied seriously.

"I want to meet you Tamaki Suou" she simply said.

"I don't want to" he said, "Didn't I tell you that?"

"Once last time, let's meet.."she said, "You have to apologize about what happen to me..please..make me understand then I won't bother you and Haruhi anymore.."

"No..I can't---"he began.

"Tomorrow evening, but the school entrance. If you won't come, you'll regret it" she said and hanged up before he could say anything.

"Yuki!" he called, then sighed.

Yuki just never gives easily. It was to be expected with a girl who was a personality like that. But what could she ever mean when she said that 'he'll regret it'

Scratching his head he decided to go back to his room with the hopes of finding Haruhi in the back of his mind. He went inside and found that she was in their room siting in one of the couches wearing her pajamas. It was only during their time in France she wore sexy night gowns but now she's back to her old self.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Haruhi looked up at him. "In one of the rooms, studying.."

Tamaki's gorgeous face fell. "Don't you wanna study with me?"

"No, coz your annoying sometimes.."she said directly. Tamaki flinched. "I'm annoying? Why do you say that?"

"Well, you talk a lot and keep trying to get romantic whenever were alone" she said rolling her eyes. "I can't concentrate.."

"Haruhi" he said with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "I'm also a top student and anyway, I'm taking a bath" he said moodily.

"Huh?" she muttered watching go inside the bathroom. Boy, he looked moody. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her book and began to read.

Meanwhile Tamaki stared at his reflection in one of the bathroom mirrors. What Yuki had just said to him earlier seem to bother him a lot. He didn't like the way she talked to him about it. Splashing water in his face, he took off all his clothes and stepped into the shower hoping the warm water could shake that feeling away.

After a few minutes Tamaki emerged from the the bathroom smelling all too good. It made Haruhi look at him, his hair was damped and his face flushed.

"Are you still going to read? I'm going to bed" he said reaching for his covers.

Haruhi glared at him and stood up. "I think its not advisable to sleep with your hair wet like that"

"I don't care.."he mumbled lying down their king size bed. That made Haruhi frowned, she jumped into the bed beside him and shook his body. "Eyah! What's with your attitude? Are you grumpy just because I wouldn't study with you?"

Tamaki covered his face with his blanket. "I wanna go to sleep" he whined.

She sighed and turned off all the lights. "Good night" she snapped.

Slowly she felt Tamaki shifting. "Don't move!" Haruhi shouted.

"huh.?" she heard Tamaki say. "Didn't you want to sleep, so don't move" she scolded.

"b-but.."he stuttered. Haruhi turned to his direction and pulled the covers out of his face. "Your being such a baby Tamaki Suou..". She was on top of him

He looked up at her, streaks of moonlight played across her face. She looked so beautiful especially her hair fell softly in the side of her shoulders.

"Please study with me okay?" he asked in a small voice. "Now that your here, I'm so happy I have someone in this huge house with me.."

Her features soften. "Oh, all right" she finally said and pulled him up.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is wet, I don't want you ruining the pillow covers" she said to him. He smiled, "okay.."

She got out of bed and turned the lights back on. "I'm going to continue reading" she told him going back to the couch. "now that everything is fine"

He followed her and sat beside her. "Can I read with you?" he asked in a small voice.

"Uh, I don't think you like novels" she said.

"Well there fine, but I want to sit beside you" he said to her.

"Oh.."Haruhi replied and shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine"

He looked at her, sure everything was fine but the thought of Yuki's call still bothered him----alot.

---------------------------------0o0

a/n: yuki is back and she wants revenge..which will be in the next chap! Till then! Reviews are appreciated!


	26. confused thoughts

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Wah..Ouran is almost ending..next week to be exact..im so sad...

Unrequited Love

Chapter 25: Confused Thoughts

"Tamaki" Haruhi called as they headed to school.

Her young handsome husband continued to stare outside of the car window, his yellow hair partially covering his right eye.

"Senpai!" she called out loud. That made him jump and look at her, "eh?"

"Don't give me that expression.."she replied and sat back, "what's wrong with you? You've been quiet all morning.."

He blinked back, "nothing really.." he lied and shifted.

"I don't think so" she said glancing at him peculiarly.

"I'm fine" he reassured and moved closer to her, "Do want me to give you a kiss?"

Haruhi's face began to turn red. "NO! And don't get near me" she said out loud but she was smiling.

"See, so I'm not lying" he smiled back.

"All right, I believe you" she said leaning back. Tamaki glanced at her. Earlier while she was taking a bath to get ready for school, Yuki called him reminding him of their meeting later that evening. His face fell in a glum expression.

_'No matter what happens, I will always love Haruhi'_

------------------------------------------0o0

"What are you looking at Naru?" Haruhi asked during their break time.

"Its a cook book" she said cheerfully showing it to her.

"Eh, a cook book?" Haruhi replied looking at it. "Its about cakes" Naru said flipping the pages her eyes dancing with joy.

"Do you like to cook Haru-chan?"

Haruhi sat back, "Of course but now things has changed for me" she added with a sigh.

"Aren't you happy being married?" Naru asked all of a sudden as she stopped flipping the pages. "Is Tamaki too much?"

Haruhi blinked back and quickly shook her head. "Oh its not that really.."

"Or.."Naru narrowed her gaze, "Is it getting too boring for you both? I was hoping you would bring back a baby.."

The moment she said that Haruhi's face went all red. "Eh? Your expecting that! I'm too young to be a mother! Besides I'm studying!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone is expecting that" Naru simply replied looking back on the cook book. "Or don't tell me you and Tamaki haven't done it yet"

"Naru!" Haruhi's face went into a deep shade of red.

"All right!" Naru laughed, "I was just teasing you.."

"Well you did a great job" Haruhi muttered folding her arms. "Of course we've done it. His my husband.." she added.

Naru glanced at her and smiled, "Its not an obligation to do it my dear Haru-chan.."

"Of course not" she answered, "it's out of love of course"

"That's the spirit" she said happily.

"Anyway what I actually meant about things have changed is that I don't get to do anything in that house" Haruhi replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone serves you from head to toe" Haruhi replied with a huge sigh and stretched her arms. "Its sometimes annoying me"

Naru laughed for the second time. "You have to get use to that, you married the son of the school's chairman who does not only own this school but who owns other building and establishments. And most likely Tamaki will inherit all of these"

Hauhi stared at her, "Are you done with your speech?"

"Yeah" Naru smiled.

"I know that" Haruhi replied her eyes wandering around the book in Naru's hands. "I want to do something fun" she said then a smile crossed her face.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like baking a cake!" she said out loud and stood up.

"A Cake? Then—hey!" Naru called when suddenly Haruhi took off, "where are you going?"

"To Tamaki, I'll see you later" Haruhi replied rushing away.

----------------------------0o0

Tamaki sat down and ran one hand into his blonde hair. He hated the situation he was in. He didn't really want to see Yuki. And he was debating whether to tell his Haruhi about it or not.

"Tamaki!" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He sat up and found Haruhi standing in front of him with a smile in her face.

"H-Hi! He stammered.

"What are you doing here in this empty room?" she asked.

"Nothing.."he muttered.

"Anyway, let's go shopping after school" she said sitting beside him. Tamaki stiffened. "Shopping? Why?"

"I mean lets head to the grocery" she said, "I want to buy some ingredients" she explained looking closely at him.

"Can't our chef do that?" he whined.

"No, I want to do something. I want to bake a cake.." she said in a small voice.

"Bake a cake? What's the occasion?" he asked her curiously. Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I just want to do something" she mumbled and stood up. "Your so naive Tamaki! I'm leaving!"

It took him a couple of minutes to realize that he said something rather unethical to her, "wait Haruhi!" he called following her outside in the corridor.

"Leave me, I'm going shopping alone" she snapped still walking away.

"I'm sorry.." he said catching her small wrist, "I've got things in my mind.." he added in a small voice. That made her stop and look up at his smooth face.

"See? I was right" she said to him, "Ever since this morning your thoughts seem far away. So what's troubling you?"

He released her wrist and shoved his hands on his pockets. "I.." he look at her, her beautiful warm brown eyes were staring intently at him.

"Yes?"

"I...I want to bake a cake too!" he said with a forced smile.

"Eh?"

"I was watching a cooking show the other night too! I wanna try it out with you" he said excitedly.

Haruhi managed to laugh. "Crazy Tamaki. So meet me in my last class later" she said and slid her arm across his, "now walk me to my next class, Mr. Suou" she winked.

"S-sure" he said, feeling so uneasy.

---------------------------------0o0

"I am not going..I am not going.." Tamaki grumbled as he got out of class. Suddenly the sound of his mobile phone scared the wits out of him.

"Tamaki-kun? Your phone is ringing.." one of his classmates told him.

"Ah..yeah.."he said slowly looking at it. He prayed Haruhi was the one calling him.

"Hai?"

"Tamaki"

His heart fell.

"I'm here. I want to talk to you. Please, one last time then I won't bother you again.." Yuki replied almost desperately.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I just want to talk to you" she said.

"Then you won't bother Haruhi anymore?" he asked.

"I promise"

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, I still have other engagements" he said and walked out of the building in a hurry.

He nearly bumped to Kyouya.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" his friend asked.

"Oh, its nothing" Tamaki replied, then paused for a while. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing too" he answered sarcastically. Tamaki rolled his eyes, "anyway if you see Haruhi, tell her I'll meet her after fifteen minutes"

"Huih? Why---hey!" Kyouya called watching the blonde boy rushing away. "I wonder what's up.."

-----------------------------------------00o

A smile spread all over Yuki's face as she watched Tamaki approached her.

"What is it?" he asked moodily. She held her breath and studied him before saying anything. He good so darn handsome. His hair slightly disheveled, and his was wearing a black shirt dress beneath is white coat.

"Hi, Tamaki" she greeted him.

"I don't have time Yuki" he quickly said.

"Please just for a few minutes, let's talk there in the park" she said.

"Ten minutes, no more no less" he said.

"Thank you.."

----------------------------------------0o0

a/n: epp..whats going to happen? Find out in the next chap!


	27. decieved

A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. The last recent episode is so sad! Why Tamaki! But its kinda weird how it coincided with my story without me knowing that would happen.. anyway back to this chapter..there are some mature content, well not really that explicit and all just suggestive.. so here i present chapter 26..

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 26: Deceived**

"Haruhi" a familiar voice called softly. Quickly she turned hoping to find her husband standing there with a sheepish grin in his beautiful face. But instead she was confronted by the cool looking Kyouya.

"Senpai? What brings you here?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" he simply said and moved his glasses up to his nose. "But I do have a message for you"

"Really? What is it?"

"Tamaki said he'll meet you in fifteen minutes" he said flatly.

"Eh? The nerve.."she muttered, why didn't he bother to just call her up rather let Kyouya do it. How lazy..

"Anyway he seemed quite in a hurry.." the dark haired boy replied and then shrugged his shoulders. "Just wait for him, I bet he just went to the bathroom"

"Oh all right" she sighed.

"It's nice to see you Haruhi" he said before turning, "Suou" he added with a soft chuckle. Haruhi watched him walk away, his expensive shoes sending echoes around the silent hall. She shivered. Kyouya was strange, his mind was strange but somehow brilliant. And that she respected him and was glad he was one of her friends. It would be bad to have him as an enemy though.

Haruhi thoughts drifted back on Tamaki. _Where was he anyway?_

-----------------------------------0o0

"Here" Yuki handed him coffee in a plastic cup. Tamaki stared at it for a brief second and looked up at her without taking it. "Miss Yuki the famous model now drinking a coffee placed in plastic cups?" he mocked. She blinked back and sat beside him on the park's bench.

" I know, but things change" she said to him. Tamaki took the cup. "What do you want?" he asked staring at it.

"I wanted to see you one last time" she said softly her long hair dancing with the cool evening breeze.

"Why?"

"I'm leaving forever" she said. "I'm going faraway, because I can't stand to see you..I would.."she took a sip of her coffee, "end up crying.."

Tamaki didn't turn to look at her. "So leave.."

His words stung her heart. She never realize that Tamaki never even once liked her.

"Can you tell me something?" she asked.

"What?" he said impatiently.

"Why can't you love me Tamaki?"

He paused and then lifted his face to look at her. "Because I fell in love before you came, Yuki"

She bit her lip and refused to cry. "How ironic..."she muttered then stood up. "Didn't you say you had an engagement to attend to?"

The beautiful boy sighed and stood up. "Yes" he was about to place the coffee down. "Aren't you even going to drink that? Such a waste" she told him. He nodded and took three sips then placed it down.

"Good bye Yuki. I wish you well" he said turning his back to leave. Yuki stood there watching him walk. But he was just half way went the tall boy had his hand on his forehead and his legs wobbling.

"Tamaki!"

------------------------------------0o0

Just at that very instance Haruhi felt her heart beating unexpectedly fast. "Tamaki?" she called looking around the empty school. There was still no sign of him and it was getting pretty dark.

"Fifteen minutes?" she grumbled walking out of the school. "What a liar.."

She was busy thinking when unexpectedly somebody bumped into her sending her book bag into the ground.

"Epp! I'm so sorry!"

"Eh? Naru? What are you doing here?" Haruhi replied in surprised picking up her bag.

"Me? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere with Tamaki-kun?" she asked. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about him.."she said.

"Wait just a sec.."Naru replied thoughtfully. "I think I saw Tamaki..somewhere entering a hotel.." she said trying to recall.

Now that caught her attention.

"Hotel?" she asked, "what hotel? The one their family owns?"

Naru giggled. "You own that too. Your a Suou.." then she stopped. "I think it was the Westin Hotel" she added.

a/n: I thought of the Westin coz I tried staying their when i was in Bangkok but I know there's one in Tokyo too..

"What in the world is he doing there?" Haruhi said out loud. Naru's pretty face fell. "Oh no.."she whispered her face white as sheet.

"What is wrong Naru? What happened to Tamaki?" Haruhi asked her heart skipping a beat. Naru shook her head, and without warning took her hand. "I don't know yet, lets go!" she said in a hurry.

"Naru?" Haruhi replied in a nervous voice. _What was going on?_

---------------------------------------0o0

He looked gorgeous. She was in love with a boy who looked more beautiful that her despite her make up and all those expensive clothes.

He breath in slowly his body sleeping fervently in the big cotton bed with pillows all around him. His white coat was folded in a nearby couch.

"Oh Tamaki.." Yuki whispered his name. She sat down beside his sleeping body and stroked the side of his flawless face..

"I love you Tamaki" she said leaning over to kiss him in the lips. "I want you tonight.." she added slowly unbuttoned his black dress shirt.

"After tonight, you'll always be with me.." she said now kissing his neck. The beautiful boy let out a groan. His eyelids were fluttering.

"Uh.."he groaned and half opened them, "H-haruhi?" he whispered too faintly that Yuki didn't notice what he actually said. "Go back to sleep Tamaki and let me do the rest.."she whispered to his ear. "I'll let you experience wonderful things that.."she chuckled briefly, 'little tomboy can't give you' she added thoughtfully.

"You'll regret messing up with me you little brats of the Host Club" she whispered as she continued to kiss her prize.

---------------------------------------0o0

Her heart was still pumping like crazy as soon as the entered the hotel. Naru had a grim expression on her face. Haruhi felt scared. She had a strange feeling in her stomach as she entered that place.

"Naru, why are we here?" she finally asked. Her friend stopped and faced her. "Haruhi" she squeezed her arm, "I saw Yuki, I think it was her.."she said in a small voice.

Haruhi placed her hands her mouth. "No.."

"So let's go and clear this up" she said with confidence, "don't let that Yuki bring you down Haruhi Fujioka"

A small smile crept into Haruhi's lips. "Okay, lets go!"

------------------------------------------0o0

Yuki was enjoying every bit of her plan. Her beautiful prince was now sleeping beside her. His dress shirt was now all unbutton and she was preparing to change into her nightgown.

"Beautiful Tamaki Suou.." she said smiling resting her head into his chest.

Suddenly the door burst opened.

"Yuki Narizawa!" came an angry voice. She quickly glanced up and stared at the two figures in horror.

"You bastard!" Naru shouted looking at her then at Tamaki, "what did you do!"

Haruhi stepped from behind Naru and glanced at her with an expression she can't understand.

"Fujioka!" Yuki exclaimed bitting her lips, "y-you caught us.."

"Caught you?" she said calmly. "Why, what did you do Narizawa?"

"Well..."she looked away, "me and Tamaki we..we were.."she said. Haruhi stared at her and walked pass her before she could reply to Tamaki who was sleeping. She shook him. "Wake up.."

Nothing, he just merely groaned.

"Tamaki, let's go home please" she whispered biting her lips. Her heart was unexpectedly painfully, but she dared not show it.

Her soft voice seemed to penetrate his sleep. He opened his eyes, "Haruhi.."

"Let's go.." she said pulling him up.

"My head hurts" he murmured his blue eyes threatening to close. "Please" she told him again. The boy sat up, he looked half awake.

"Pretty Haruhi! I love you so much!" he exclaimed.

Naru tried not to laugh despite the situation. Haruhi pulled him, he followed her like a dog only he looked like he was sleep walking.

"T-tamaki!" Yuki began to call.

"No way sister" Naru stepped in front of her.

"Get away Yamato" she glared at her.

"Your so filthy Yuki" she told her, "I can't believe your that desperate"

"That's life Yamato. I don't care if I ruin lives, because mine was already ruined by people like you!" she exclaimed. "Tamaki will be mine! You see what happened to the two of us! You can't change that"

Naru raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh really? Lets see about that.."she said and walked away banging the door. Yuki stared at the empty room. She realize Naru Yamato was just a manipulative as Kyouya Ootori.

---------------------------------0o0

She tried her best not to cry. She experienced a lot of pain and hardships in the past yet this one was hard to comprehend.

Tamaki's blonde head fell into her shoulders. His hands found its way to her slim waist. She could hear him sleeping. He hardly woke up eversince they reached home. Haruhi doubt he remembered anything.

Haruhi turned her face towards his. Biting her lip she and slowly pushed him away. Her heart was weakening every second she was with him, the scene earlier played in her mind over and over again. A beautiful girl leaning over her husband who was half naked. Her beloved Tamaki. What was going on?

She got out of bed.

She truly can't stand the pain anymore.

----------------------------------0o0

a/n: can't believe i wrote that..whew! next chap will follow soon! Keep tune!


	28. Kyouya's Plan

A/n: Disclaimer: _I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.. thanks for leaving a message. Ah, i love all your reviews both good and bad. Thanks for leaving one. I will try my best to write a good one. Once again I'm sorry for the grammar and the spelling.._

_and pushpitake: I'm considering your idea..hehehe. Please enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, Ouran ended yesterday. I haven't seen it all but it was a good one. I know it was rather sad and happy in the same time. You guys should watch it.._

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 27: Kyouya's Plan**

"Master"

"Not now, I want to sleep" he wailed.

"Your almost late for school master"

"Huh?" his blue eyes shot open and he was looking at one of her maids dressed in pink. "Where is Haruhi?" the first thing that shot in his mind was her.

"Lady Haruhi has already left Master Tamaki"

"What!" he jumped out of the bed, "my wife can't do that!"

"She went out very early master" the maid explained.

"Oh dear! And I overslept? What happened last night anyway?" he mumbled rushing towards their huge bathroom with the maids preparing his clothes.

It was the first time in their 2 months of being a married couple Haruhi left without a word.

----------------------------------0o0

Naru Yamato glanced back and forth to the brown haired girl sitting near the window, nearly biting all the nails in her fingers. Haruhi had been quiet all day, busy reading books and jotting down notes. A true blue scholar student, which was rather ironic because she was now the daughter-in-law of the school master.

"Nee, Haru-chan?" she approached Haruhi as soon as their second class was over. Haruhi looked up with a blank expression, "Yes?"

"Let's eat lunch together" she suggested. "I'll treat you, so you can have anything you want!"

Haruhi stood up and gather her things. She paused and gave Naru a thin smile. "I appreciate everything your doing for me. Your such a wonderful friend. But I want to be alone for now"

Naru blinked back and nodded. "All right. But don't stress yourself out"

"Okay" Haruhi replied and began to walk away.

"Haruhi" Naru called, "I hope you don't believe everything you see. Because somethings need to be explained before you go on jumping to conclusions"

The petite girl's shoulder stiffened. "I see.." she simply said and continued to walk away.

Naru sighed and walked the opposite direction. "How terrible.." she grumbled hugging her sling back tightly. She wanted to help them. Even though she only met Haruhi for not so very long she found out that she was a great person. Petite girl with beautiful brown eyes with one of a kind personality. She was also the first person to talk to her.

Who could have thought that she was also friends with the members of the famous Ouran Host club, let alone its president was in love with her.

But now, things have gone bad because of jealously.

"Deep probing thoughts" a sly voice replied. Naru looked up and realize she had wandered towards the second floor clinic.

"Kyouya-senpai" she uttered in surprised.

"Why the long face Naru?" he asked folding his long arms. She smiled nervously. He was charming yet mysterious in the same time.

"Its..its.." she paused. What the heck he is Tamaki's friend.

He stepped an inch forward. "What's wrong?"

She felt her face red. He was so intimidating,

She ended up telling Ootori Kyouya everything what happened.

Kyouya kept nodding and pushing back his glasses. He took a deep breath afterwards. "How likely for that to happen" he finally said.

"Eh?" she scratched her head. "You knew that would happen?"

The tall dark haired boy shrugged his lean shoulders. "It's obvious with a girl like Narizawa Yuki"

"I think it was a stupid tactic" she said to him.

He stifled a laugh. "I couldn't say it any better. Anyway what's on your mind?" he asked curiously.

"Uh..I'm not sure. I want to pound Yuki myself" she grumbled.

"I think thats a good idea" he said in a strange tone that made her look up at him. She narrowed her gaze and watched him. "What is on your mind as well?"

He gave her a dark grin and extended his hand. "Shall we talk it over dinner? " he paused, "Let's say after your last class?"

She blinked back. Did he just invited her for dinner? What a surprise...

"Great" she said catching his hand.

-----------------------------------------0o0

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called sweetly as he rushed towards her side. She was heading to the library that was in the next building and she had taken a short cut through the garden.

The sound of his voice made her wanna run away. But of course it was too late for that now.

"My dear!" he said his arms around her waist from behind. Nearly tripping her. She sighed. "I'll die you do that again"

"Haruhi, where have you been? You left without a word this morning" he asked burying his face on her back. "You smell so good" he murmured. Haruhi bit her lip. And slowly removed his hands grip from her waste.

"Let go Tamaki" she said firmly.

He let go and stood in front of her, "Are you going to the library"

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied not meeting his eyes.

"Your always studying, let's go and grab a bite" he suggested.

"I'm not hungry" she said flatly. Tamaki frowned. "Why? Are you okay?"

"I just don't want to eat, so leave me alone" she snapped and walked away with his eyes wide with shock.

"H-Haruhi?" he stammered running after her. "What's wrong with you?"

She stopped and stared at his face. "You honestly don't know?" she asked bewildered. He nodded quietly his blue eyes full of questions.

"You don't know what happened yesterday night?" she asked again.

He just shook his head. It made her angry.

"Then try to remember and while your at it" she glared at him, "Don't speak to me" and took off.

Tamaki stood there as still as a rock watching his young wife leave. "What did I do?"

-----------------------------------------0o0

_'This is life, this is Ootori Kyouya right in front of me. Sipping red wine, the lights dancing in his dark hair..'_ she thought dizzily.

"What was that you want to talk about Kyouya?" she managed to say as they sat in front of each eating dinner in a place she really didn't expect to go.

"Ah yes.." he nodded wiping his mouth with the table napkin. "About the Suou couple I suppose?"

"Well, I do want to help them" she said, "but I'm still thinking of a plan though"

He leaned closer. "Your quite something Yamato Naru" he said in a low voice.

She smirked, "Aren't you also something as well?"

"I like you" he said sitting back, "you've got a brilliant mind. But I want to know why your helping Haruhi a lot"

Naru sighed, "oh that..its because my mother had a similar situation"

"Your mother?" he asked with a tone of surprise in his voice.

"Yes my mother. She was a scholar student and a smart handsome boy fell head of heels with her" she explained wistfully.

"Hmmm..."Kyouya muttered eager to listen.

"And it's impossible that this scenario don't remind me of anything" she said with a smile.

"But I bet your dad wasn't an odd ball and your mom wasn't dense" Kyouya said smiling back.

"They were too serious for their own good so I'm fascinated with Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship. And to top everything is Tamaki's grandmother" she added.

"True" the dark haired boy replied, "If you ask me I knew Tamaki a long time ago, I don't think he'll ever make the right decision unless Haruhi is beside him"

Naru laughed. "So what's your plan Ootori-san?"

He smiled slyly. "This is what I have in mind.."

----------------------------------0o0

The blonde haired boy bit his lip and looked at his wife who was preparing for bed. He wanted to speak to her badly. He wanted to know what happened last night.

_'I must have hurt her really bad..'_ he thought in alarm. _' Pain is written all over those eyes'_

Tamaki sighed and sat on the bed looking at her. Haruhi barely glanced up from the book she was reading.

"Haruhi.."he whispered, "please don't ignore me.."

She looked up to his surprise and saw her glancing at him. _'Hope?'_ he thought excitedly.

But she just yawned, placed her book down and went to sleep.

He nearly fell out of the bed. Tamaki ended sighing and going out of his room with mushrooms growing out of his head.

He kept muttering what he did wrong when the sound of his mobile ringing nearly made him jump.

"Hello?" came his muffled reply.

"Tamaki"

"Oh hey Kyouya.."he answered with a slow tone. "What? Right now?" he said now wide awake. "I don't thin--"he paused, "All right, I'm coming out in fifteen minutes"

He returned to their dimly lighted room and grabbed his coat. "Uh Haruhi, Kyouya wants to meet me.." he laughed nervously, "I know its late, but he said its important.." he looked at her. She didn't even stir.

The young boy let out another tired sigh and walked out.

Haruhi opened her eyes. "Stupid Tamaki" she muttered.

Unaware that after a few minutes her own mobile phone would be ringing as well.

---------------------------------------0o0

"Spill the beans Kyouya" Tamaki replied as he drove his car towards their school. "I don't think you'll let me out this late on a school night"

"All right" Kyouya replied in the other line. "You want to know why your beloved Haruhi is mad at you?"

His heart skipped a beat. "W-why?"

"Coz she caught you half naked in bed with Yuki Narizawa" he said flatly.

With that Tamaki nearly droved his car towards a light post.

------------------------------------0o0

a/n: despite once again that Ouran ended, I hope there would be a season two!


	29. He's Mine

_A/n: Ouran belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. Major OCC here but I hope you'll love it. I'm still dreading the fact that OURAN is **DONE**. But I love ending, although I expected something really out of this world, I love it coz Tamaki ended staying and yeah..he was holding Haruhi's hand. So the rest of the story is up to our imaginations. And yeah there's still hope coz the manga is still on-going..anything can still happen._

_Somebody asked about how old they are..hmm..college..their in college so maybe 19 or 20. Old enough to get married? Hmm..._

_And **TOVAH:** here's your request..I've planned this chapter all night._

_Oh yeah I update a lot..coz Im inspired a lot by the anime.. sorry once again for the wrong spellings..and the bad grammar._

**Chapter 28: His mine**

A wave of dizziness ran all over Tamaki Suou's head as he stepped out of the car and entered the lightly dim Ouran University. Just minutes ago he nearly ran over a nearby light post. What Kyouya said over the phone was unbelievable but he had to talk to him in person.

School garden, Kyouya told him. Why, of all places did he want to meet him there? But Ootori Kyouya was so hard to decipher even if he had known him for a long time.

"Kyouya!" he exclaimed catching his breath. It was terribly cold tonight. He closed the remaining buttons of his black coat and looked around.

"Tamaki?" a startled voice replied from behind him. His heart went cold like the weather around him. He turned. "What are you doing here?" he snapped angrily.

Yuki, dressed in short skirt with high boots and a fur coat stared at him, her green eyes glistening. "Naru called me up.." she began.

_'Naru? Then Kyouya? What the hell is going on?'_ Tamaki thought wildly.

"Tamaki?" Yuki's voice peered through his consciousness.

"I'm going" he blurted out when Yuki caught his arm.

"No" she said firmly. "What do you want?" he asked.

"L-last night.." she began and released her grip, "Don't you remember anything?"

"What did you do to me?" Tamaki asked his back in on her. "Why is my wife angry at me? What did we do!" he shouted.

Yuki trembled, "We went to the hotel and they found us there"

"Why was I in the hotel?" Tamaki asked looking at her his face painted with pain all over.

"We were together" she answered him in a grim voice. Tamaki stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why can't I remember Yuki?"

"I don't know why.." she muttered.

"Was I drunk or something? I don't naturally drink" he replied running one hand into his hair. Yuki watched him closely. This was unbelievable, he actually forgot. Life couldn't be better.

"It just happened" she blurted out.

Tamaki's beautiful face fell into a thousand pieces. "Noo..." he whispered his hand on his chest.

_'Haruhi..my beloved Haruhi..have I betrayed you? After all these times..Why!'_ he thought senselessly. Yuki stepped in front of him and grabbed his dark brown polo shirt.

"After what happened Tamaki, you can't just leave me.." she said to him looking up to his violet blue eyes.

He trembled, not knowing what to do. "My Haruhi.." he whispered.

"Then what about me! What if I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed burying her black hair into his chest. "You can't run away from that"

_'Oh god, what am I going to do?'_

---------------------------------0o0

"Nee senpai, I can smell something suspicious" Haruhi replied in a lazy voice as she sat at the back seat of the Ootori limo. She was dressed in her pajamas which had bear designs beneath and a black trench coat and was wearing a pair of fluffy slippers, and Kyouya wore a complete opposite, flesh colored long sleeves and black pants.

"Oh really? Why?" he asked jotting down notes in his laptop while the car ran.

"You called Tamaki out. Where is he?" she asked folding her arms.

"Its a surprise, I'm sure you'll be amuse" he said in a happy tone.

"Oh bother" she grumbled. Kyouya's idea of something good is always quite the opposite.

After a few minutes they stopped in front of the school. Haruhi got out and spotted Tamaki's black car.

"Why here?" she asked Kyouya.

"Just follow me, Mrs. Suou" he said calmly walking ahead. She sighed and followed him. They were reaching the garden when a familiar voice hovered across the silence. Haruhi glanced at Kyouya who pressed his pointing finger to his lips.

"Shhh.. and listen" he smiled darkly as the peeped towards the direction of the voices. They were standing behind a tall white post.

Haruhi nearly gasped as she saw Tamaki and Yuki in a heated conversation. Tamaki was shouting at her. Pain and confusion were written all over his pale face.

He began asking her about what happened yesterday. And Yuki's answer nearly took the life off her. Haruhi clenched her hands into fist.

"That lying.." she muttered. Kyouya nodded, "see why I had to insist that Tamaki has marry the girl he loves? What would happen if they were the ones married? He needs you Haruhi"

Haruhi glared at them and without warning she walked out of their hiding place, which was no surprise to Kyouya. She grabbed Tamaki's free hand and yanked him away from Yuki who tumbled backwards.

"Stop it" she said in a calmly but deadly voice. Tamaki's eyes widened seeing her clutching his wrist while glaring at Yuki.

"I've had enough of your lies. At first I pitied you, I know it was unfair about the wedding. But now" she hissed, "Your going too far Narizawa"

"Haruhi" Tamaki in a low voice.

"Don't tell me you believe this girl?" Haruhi asked facing him momentarily.

"I don't remember anything" he said in a helpless tone.

"This girl drugged you and brought you to a hotel" she said breathlessly. "I don't know what she was thinking but obviously wants you back"

Tamaki stared at her then at Yuki. "How pathetic..." he said flatly throwing Yuki and pitiful look. Yuki shrank back. "This is all your fault! Tamaki I love you" Yuki shouted.

Haruhi glanced back at her. "That's not love. That's obsession"

"Tamaki.."Yuki began walking towards them.

"His mine" Haruhi replied and turned to Tamaki pulled his collar and kissed him hard on the lips. Tamaki let out a short moan of surprise. Haruhi opened her mouth and began to use her tongue to deepened the kiss. He gladly welcomed it and his arms flew towards her body. Haruhi pulled back after a minute, sucking in cold air. Tamaki smiled shyly at her his cheeks red. They were both breathing hard.

_'I-I can't believe I did that..'_ she thought wildly and turned her head to Yuki who was staring at them with disbelief.

"Don't bother us anymore" Haruhi replied, "I don't think you'll like me as an enemy Narizawa Yuki"

The tall black haired girl bit her lip. "Who would want you as an enemy, you got a lot of back-up" she muttered and walked away. She was wrong to mess with Haruhi Fujioka. What did they, the Ouran Host Club members, son of the rich and famous men in the industry see in that plain, middle-class girl?

She'll never understand.

Tamaki watched Yuki walked out on them. Then looked down at Haruhi. "I'm terribly sorry for everything" he whispered caressing her cheeks.

"Could you tell me everything that's going on from now on?" she told him, "try not to hide anything from me"

"All right" he gave her one his boyish grins. And with that he caught her hand and pulled her away. "Let's go home and continued what we left"

Haruhi felt her cheeks flare. She still couldn't believe that she did that.

--------------------------0o0

"I'm impressed" Naru replied stepping beside Kyouya. "Brilliant plan"

"I told you so" Kyouya said folding his arms. "I'm considering to make an offer to you"

"Like what?" she asked glancing at him.

"A partnership perhaps?" he said smiling.

"Partnership" she repeated. He nodded and turned his head to face her. "I'll think about what kind of partnership we should have"

Naru laughed. "I want everything"

"Perfect" he said stepping closer.

-------------------------------0o0

"You should teach me how to drive" Haruhi replied as Tamaki drove home.

"Sure, some other time" he said, "what kind of car do you want?"

"Nothing, I prefer riding the bus or the train.." she said. Tamaki turned to look at her, "

then why do you want to learn how to drive?"

"Oh just in case you run into something or your unstable" she said folding her arms.

"Well, you said something about public trains and buses? Can we try? I never rode one here in Japan!"

Haruhi's mouth fell. "Seriously.."

He nodded, "Then let's go shopping in the commoner's grocery"

"Well, that could be arranged.." she said as they reached home. The two walked inside the mansion only to be greeted by Shima. The head house keeper.

"Where have you two been at this hour?" she said moodily. The two glanced at each other.

"I won't tolerate this kind of behavior, even though your both married your still students" she continued then stared at Haruhi, "And I presume its all right to go around in a night as cold as this in your pajamas?"

Haruhi blinked back and looked down at what she was wearing. "Oh right.."

Shima sighed. "Go to bed"

Tamaki smiled, "Thank you so much!" e said and grabbed Haruhi's hand made a dash towards their bedroom.

"Whew! Shima-san was kind to let us off the hook" he said removing his coat.

"She's a bit scary but I bet she's a wonderful person" Haruhi said to him.

"Yeah.."he yawned and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going for a bath"

"Okay" she said and stared out in the window. Haruhi turned off the lights and continued to look outside. Leaves were starting to fall. Their room was over looking one of the gardens in the Suou estate. Winter was coming sooner than expected. After a few minutes she could hear Tamaki walking across the room. She didn't bother to look at him, her eyes were staring outside lost. Then she remembered something.

"Tama--"she stopped when he felt his arms around her waist and his head on her neck.

"Let's continue what we started earlier Haruhi" he said in a soft voice that sent shivers in her spine.

"Wait I have some--"she stopped again when he began to kiss her neck hungrily.

"T-Tamaki.."she stammered leaning back to him not wanting him to stop.

He pulled her to the bed and laid on top of her. He caressed her face and her body.

"The only person I want to be in bed is with you Haruhi" he whispered before kissing her passionately. She smiled between their kisses wrapping her arms around him, trying to pull off all his clothes.

"My aren't we eager.."he teased pulling back and looking at her lovely brown eyes and her dark brown hair spreading all over the white pillow covers.

"Well its been awhile" she admitted. Actually they had only did it once. He smiled and pulled the rest of her clothes that made her shiver lightly.

"Gorgeous" he whispered looking at her. Haruhi blushed despite all, "Well my husband is more gorgeous than me, isn't that ironic"

Tamaki let out a small laugh.

"Quit laughing" she grumbled and pulled him to continue their kiss. Their bodies mingling and enjoying each other's warmth.

Then they fell asleep after their long passionate moment together. Haruhi woke up momentarily when Tamaki pulled her body closer to his.

"Tamaki?"she whispered. She remembered that he had to tell him something.

No answer, his chest was heaving slowly beneath her.

She smiled lightly and closed her eyes.

Tomorrow.

She'll have to tell him tomorrow.

--------------------------0o0


	30. daddy

A/n:_ Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does..thanks for all your wonderful messages.. And I'm terribly sorry for those who spotted some errors.. I will keep trying my best though. And yeah somebody said something about Haruhi being pregnant in this chap? Weeelllll... let's see about that._

Unrequited Love

**Chapter 29: Daddy**

"Ah, its so beautiful" Haruhi muttered looking outside from the second story building of Ouran University. The leaves were slowly dropping from the trees decorating the court yard, like a sea of brown leaves. Some of the students were busy playing and jumping around the leaves.

"Lady Haruhi" a female voice replied. Haruhi nearly jumped. No one would ever addressed her like that except in the Suou mansion. She turned and saw a woman in her mid thirties giving her a small bow.

"Ah..Yes.."she answered shyly. She still wasn't used to being called like that.

"Chairman Suou" she began speaking lightly, "wants to see you in his office now"

'Tamaki's dad?' she wondered silently. She glanced at the woman who was waiting for her reply.

"Oh, all right" she said following her. She lead her to the fifth floor.

"Chairman Suou is out of the office, but he has instructed that you please wait for him" she said and opened the door for her. Haruhi nodded and stepped inside the spacious office.

She sat on one of the leather couches and glanced around.

First time she came to that very room was a few years back, together with her father. Then she noticed a couple of picture frames in the main table.

Curiously she stood up and took a peak.

There were several pictures of Tamaki as a baby, with him and his mother, Tamaki as he is right now and.. it the tip was her wedding photo with Tamaki. A smile played in her lips.

Mr. Yuzuru Suou was a nice man. She thought at first she had an impression that he was strict and serious yet apparently Tamaki had inherited a few traits from him which included his way around girls. He handed her a flower before to Tamaki's dismay.

Then the doorknob click open and she heard voices. Haruhi quickly returned to her seat and saw Yuzuru with Tamaki.

"Ah Haruhi" he greeted smiling at her. Tamaki looked at her in surprise, "Haruhi, what are you doing here?" he asked walking towards her.

"I invited her" Yuzuru replied before she can say anything.

Tamaki stared at his father, "Really? Why? Anything wrong?"

Yuzuru let out a small laugh and sat on his chair. "Don't get too nervous Tamaki" he said with a smile. "Can't I see my own daughter-in-law?"

Haruhi grinned.

"Well, I thought she was having trouble at school" Tamaki grumbled and sat down on another couch opposite Haruhi's.

"My daughter-in-law the scholarship student, having trouble? That's so unlikely" Yuzuru replied. "She's as smart as you Tamaki, unless..." he rested his head in his left hand.

Haruhi blinked back.

"Unless what?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"You've been doing other things at night aside from studying" he teased.

"Dad!" Tamaki blushed. Haruhi looked away biting her lip.

"Oh..did I hit something right?" he asked eagerly.

"No" Tamaki muttered. Yuzuru laughed at the both of them.

"Come on, I'm going to treat you for lunch and in I want something in return.." he said standing up.

"What is it?" Tamaki and Haruhi asked in unison.

"I need a grandchild badly" he sighed, "I mean, its been only Tamaki and who knows.." he shrugged his shoulders and caught Haruhi's and Tamaki's hand pulling them up. "..your grandmother may have a change of heart"

"Well.." Haruhi shifted.

"Dad, we're still young, I haven't finished college yet" Tamaki explained. Haruhi nodded, "I would want to finish my studies too.."

Yuzuru sighed. "Okay, I can't argue with that..but let's go grab a bite. I'm hungry!" he said placing his arms on both his shoulders.

Haruhi smiled happily. She was grateful that Tamaki's dad turned out to be a nice person.

--------------------------------------------0o0

She yawned and yawned some more. The rain was softly pouring outside. She raised up her head and placed down the booking she was reading. Even in a Friday night, she would find herself studying. Sometimes it was awfully too quiet living in the Suou Mansion.

Haruhi stepped out of the library, her sanctuary if she wanted to be alone, and walked across the long carpeted hall when she heard soft piano music from downstairs.

"Tamaki" she whispered. She walked down and found him playing a beautiful musical piece, his eyes closed, his fingers sliding into the keys.

She sat beside him.

"Haruhi" he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Beautiful" she said.

"Sometimes I play when I miss my mom" he admitted.

"I know what you mean" she said softly.

He stopped and picked up his mobile phone. "Nee, Haruhi lets take a picture!" he said excitedly.

"Eh?" she said blinking back.

"I want one in my phone" he whined.

"Fine" she muttered as Tamaki excitedly raised the phone in front of their faces and he placed his free hand in her shoulder. "Smile!" he said happily. Haruhi smiled.

**-click-**

Tamaki looked at his phone with a big smile in his face.

"Pretty!" he gushed showing it to her. Haruhi rolled her brown eyes and stood up. "I'm taking a bath"

"Haruhi" her husband said in a serious tone. She stopped and glanced down at him. "Yes?"

"Do you want to spend the weekend in your house?" he asked looking up at her. She blinked back trying to register what he just said. "Really?"

He nodded.

"O-of course! I want to see my father" she smiled crookedly, "That's what I wanted to tell you last night!"

His eyebrows met, "Huh? Last night? I don't recall you wanting to tell me that.."

"Anyway" she clasped both of her hands, "I'm going to pack"

Tamaki stood up, "me too!" and followed her upstairs.

"I can't wait to see Dad again" Haruhi replied happily. Tamaki smiled then his heart skipped a beat. He was going to spend the weekend with his father-in-law. He knew the man gave him dagger looks whenever he was around.

'But this is for Haruhi. I should try my best to get along with her father' he thought.

----------------------------0o0

'Judgment day' Tamaki thought nervously as they stood in front of Haruhi's small apartment. He watched her fumbled through her bad for the house keys.

"Oh, you still got those?" he asked.

"Yeah, its for emergency" she said and opened the door. "Dad's not yet home anyway, so you can place the bags in my old room"

They walked in and immediately their faces fell.

It was a mess. The clothes were every where and dishes were left in the sink.

"Oh gosh" Haruhi muttered, "He must be in a hurry to leave all the time" she added and began picking up the clothes. Tamaki who came back from the room stared at her. "What are you doing Haruhi?"

"Cleaning" she replied, "Don't just stand there, help me"

"Ah, y-yes!" he exclaimed and followed what she was doing. Haruhi headed to the closet and got out a basket. "Place it all here"

"Hai!" he replied and dropped all the clothes in the basket. "Then what?"

"I'm going to wash them" she said.

Tamaki's blue violet eyes widened. "No kidding? All of that!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm going to use the washing machine. Come with me and carry that basket so you'll learn"

"O-okay" he nodded.

Tamaki found it amusing 'doing the laundry'. All those bubbles going round and round into that little machine.

"Oh wow Haruhi, did you see it? That thing was spinning so fast!" he said happily as they hanged all the clothes.

Haruhi glanced at him and gave out a small laugh. "You look like a child Tamaki"

"There's a lot of things I need to know about the commoner's world" he replied imitating the way she was hanging the clothes. "It's actually fun"

"Your world is sometimes boring" she said to him.

"Well, yeah I must admit" he replied with a sigh the wind blowing in his blonde hair, "And your world is so interesting. I'm glad I married you!" he said hugging her tightly all of a sudden.

"Eyah! Not here" she exclaimed pushing him away.

After they were done, Haruhi went over the kitchen and let out a loud sigh. "This is our next project Tamaki"

"What?" he asked, "We're going to clean this mess?" he asked in dismay.

"Yes, starting washing those dishes" she instructed, "I'm going to wipe the table" she said and went to get a rug.

"H-Haruhi.." he called, "How do you wash the dishes?" he asked looking helplessly at the pile of plates, spoons on top of the sink.

"Use the foam and dip it in the soap then squeeze to make the bubbles come out then use it to clean the dishes" she instructed looking momentarily at him.

"Oh..o-okay" he said nervously. After a few minutes Haruhi noticed that Tamaki still was washing the same plate for the last five minutes. Creating more bubbles.

"Hey? What are you doing?" she asked, dropped her rag and stood beside him. "I'm washing it like you said" he replied proudly.

Haruhi groaned loudly. "You have to rinse it" she said taking the plate from his hands and turned on the faucet.

"You didn't tell me that" he pouted.

"This is how you do it" she said to him. The tall boy nodded and glanced at her serious face.

"Haruhi" he replied.

"Huh?" she looked up and then he cupped her face with his soapy hands. "TAMAKI!" she exclaimed. He laughed. "Oh, I love your beard Haruhi. Very elegant indeed" he said with a big grin.

"I'll get you for that" she said splashing him water.

"Hey!" he said turning his head to avoid the water.

She laughed. "Serves you right" she said.

"Welll.. since this is war, let's make up so give me a hug" he said opening his arms. "If you can catch me!" she said and ran away from him. But then her feet caught the rag in the floor. She felt herself falling when Tamaki caught her by the waist and pulled her before she could fall.

"Haruhi" he said breathing hard.

His face was now close to hers. She looked at his eyes and draw her breath.

He leaned closer when..

"Haruhi! Are you home?" a singsong voice replied and it was coming nearer.

_'I'm dead meat'_ Tamaki thought in horror.

"Ha-ru..." Ranka stopped his mouth dropped open and he dropped the bag he was holding.

"Why you little!"

_Epp..._

-----------------------------------0o0


	31. Fujioka Household

A/n: _Ouran belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. Sorry for all the wrong grammars and the spellings. But I'm thankful you all still read this fic. Thanks for all your comments too._

**Chapter 30: Fujioka household**

"Tamaki" Haruhi called impatiently from the kitchen. "Stop sulking in the closet and help me"

Tamaki slowly got out rubbing his swollen left cheek and made his way towards her his head lowered to the floor. "Y-yes?"

Haruhi glanced at him. "Does it hurt?" she asked in concern. He nodded with a pout.

She reached out to caress his cheek when suddenly Ranka got in between them. "Here" Ranka grumbled handing a bag of ice. "So the swelling would stop"

Tamaki hesitated at first then slowly got the ice. "T-thank you" he whispered. Haruhi kept herself from laughing.

"Dad" she said, "your refrigerator is empty, don't you go on grocery?"

"Me?" Ranka replied innocently, "I'm so tired everyday my dear!" he said in a sing song voice hugging Haruhi. "Your dear ol' dad has to go eating outside everyday"  
Haruhi groaned. "I'm going to the grocery"

Tamaki's eyes twinkled and he glanced at her with interest. Haruhi let out a low sigh, "I'm bringing Tamaki with me. So you rest up and leave the rest to us" she said grabbing her bag.

"Wait, your going alone with this blonde boy?" he said exaggerating every word. Haruhi nodded and grabbed Tamaki's wrist, "Dad, don't forget your one of the people who made our marriage possible"

Ranka blinked back, "Oh, so you regret it?"

"No, I think you should be asking that question to yourself" she said as they got out. Ranka leaned over the kitchen sink, his long reddish hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh Haruhi, sometimes I often wonder myself" he whispered to himself.

On their way Tamaki continuously rubbed the bag of ice into his cheek.

"Does it hurt that much?"she asked once again.

"A little.."then he let out a soft sigh, " oh Haruhi your dad really hates me" he pouted.

"His so strong, I think he might have killed me with just one push"

Haruhi laughed.

"Are you sure he wants to be a woman? It's the complete opposite to me" Tamaki went on until they reached the grocery.

"You married me so try to get along with my father" Haruhi finally said. Tamaki's expression changed as he entered the shop.

"Wow!" he gushed his eyes dancing around. "Look Haruhi, buy one take one free!" he read out loud tossing the bag of ice.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi hissed trying to grabbed his arm. But the tall boy ran off. "I got the rolling thing for you Haruhi" he said coming back with a grocery cart.

"Oh thanks" she muttered following him around.

"What should we buy Haruhi? I think we should but those buy one take one stuff" he said excitedly. "This place is a heaven, don't you know that? Discounts and discounts all around!"

"Follow me and don't just grab anything" she said to him. His beautiful face fell, "but why?"

"You might just grabbed anything you find interesting" she mumbled. "I know that from experience"

"Hey" Tamaki replied, "I remembered that time. That's why I love going grocery. Everything is so lively and happy. Tons of cheap items and.." he went to a nearby shelf before she could protest any more further. "Don't forget instant coffee!"

Haruhi stared at him then let out a small laugh. "Fine, but you gotta ask me before putting everything in the cart"

"Hai!"

--------------------0o0

Ranka walked back and forth in their small living room waiting for them to come home. Suddenly the door clicked, he nearly jumped.

"Dad we're home" Haruhi's voice replied.

He smiled and walked towards them. Tamaki had a big smile in his face while carrying the bags.

"Tamaki" he said in a serious voice.

The blonde boy looked at him nervously, "Y-yes?"

"Take out the trash" he ordered.

"I'll do it" Haruhi offered setting the bags aside. Ranka shook his head. "His a man let him do it"

"Yes, shall I place the trash outside the door?" he asked innocently. Ranka took a deep breath. "No" he gritted, "There's a garbage bin across the street, placed it inside"

"Oh okay!" he replied happily grabbing the two plastic bags Ranka handed him and went out.

"Sometimes I think all there is to Tamaki Suou is good looks" he replied helping Haruhi bring out the groceries."but I recall Yuzuru said his as smart as you Haruhi"

"Why do you hate him that much?" Haruhi asked.

"Well" Ranka paused. "I don't hate him, I just don't trust him that much"

"Then once again why did you help them, the Ouran Host Club?" she asked curiously. "It was you and the rest who made us get married"

Ranka paused and smiled. "what would you do if your daughter was in love, but she's so dense to realize it?"

Haruhi blinked back. "Is that really the reason? You sacrifice everything just for that?"

Ranka patted her head. "When your a parent, you'll understand"

"But" she continued, "what's in Tamaki that you don't like?"

"Well" he thought for a second. "His too naïve, over emotional despite his handsome looks but I also think he needs someone like your mind to tone him down and snap him back to reality"

"Didn't you just said he was smart?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes, but maybe academically but there are times the boy is plain stupid" he replied. "There were other boys in the host club right? The twins..pretty boys but rather odd because they were too close. Then there was that tall boy" he said smiling, "Mori-kun but he was too silent and he often hangs out with that small cute boy Huni.

"Seems you don't like anybody" Haruhi mumbled.

"Then ah, Kyouya-kun. I love him but then seems that Tamaki has gotten the better interest on you"

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi replied. "The shadow king"

"His the one I'm close with" her father replied out loud, "He often calls and tells me about--"he stopped. "Opps, I said too much!"

"Dad!" Haruhi complained. "I still can't believe you were prying around during high school!"

Meanwhile Tamaki got back just in time to hear Ranka speaking about Kyouya. He shoved his hands in his pockets and blinked back. He left the door half open. It seems that Ranka didn't like him that much. It was obvious he preferred Kyouya.

He stood there lost in thought, not knowing that he stood there for more than twenty minutes.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed looking at him. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, yeah.."he said in a small voice.

"Where is that Tamaki?" Ranka called from inside, "Don't tell me he got lost?"

"No, dad will you quit it" Haruhi replied pulling him inside. "Here, set the table"

"How?" he said in a small voice.

She instructed him. Tamaki nodded silently which caused Haruhi to stare at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said softly and smiled crookedly, "why don't you help your dad with the food. I'm going to be useless if I helped you guys"

"Now what was that suppose to mean?" she said looking at him closely.

Tamaki shook his head silently. Haruhi was about to protest any more further when Ranka called her back.

She sighed and wondered if visiting his father was the right choice.

-----------------------------0o0

"I'm tired, lets go to bed" Haruhi announced after dinner. Tamaki remained quiet the entire dinner time.

"I have to work all night tomorrow" Ranka replied stretching his arms.

"So go and rest early" she said and stood up. Tamaki followed her when Ranka grabbed him by the collar. "No you don't blonde boy. Your staying in my room"

"Eh?" Tamaki's face turned pale.

He pulled him in the room. "Good night Haruhi" he said with a wink pulling Tamaki with him. Haruhi stared at the closed door, _'what's he up to now?'_

---------------------------------0o0

The room became stuffy with uneasiness. Tamaki sat in the corner hugging his knees.

"What are you doing there Tamaki-kun?" Ranka said giving him a look. "Don't tell me you wanna sleep like that?"

"Uh.."Tamaki began, "I'm fine here.."

"I don't want to injure the heir of the Suou empire" he said sarcastically motioning to sleep on the futon he prepared with a comforter.

"Okay, thanks" he said in a small voice going under the covers. Ranka slept in his own futon a few meters from his. Suddenly the room was plunge into darkness except for the light coming outside the window.

After a few minutes of silence Tamaki drifted off to sleep when Ranka began speaking to him.

"What do you see in my daughter?" he asked. "What makes her so different from others?"

"She's..", Tamaki smiled to himself. "such a great person Ranka-san. I love it when she speak her mind out and her tough nature which makes her beautiful inside and out.."

"She is so independent don't you think?" Ranka asked, "Every since her mother died she's been like that.."he said with a small sigh. "That's why its so difficult to protect her"

Tamaki blinked back, he was beginning to understand Ranka.

"I hope you don't misunderstand my treatment towards you Tamaki-kun. I know your a good boy. I've heard a lot of good things about you. Among all I'm grateful you chose to love her.. but.."he laughed briefly, "I just tend to lash out my protectiveness towards Haruhi on others. Especially on you.."

Suddenly the sky roared.

Tamaki's eyes flew wide open. "Haruhi" he whispered.

"Go" Ranka replied from under his own sheets. "I think she needs you now"

The tall boy stood up and smiled. "Thank you..dad"

And then he rushed got out.

Ranka smiled under the sheets,_ 'just make her happy Tamaki-kun or your dead meat..'_

------------------------------0o0

She trembled and kept both hands into her ears. It was ironic, she until this age was still afraid of thunders.

Suddenly something shifted beside her. She looked up into the darkness.

"Oh Haruhi" Tamaki replied lying beside her. "Your still such a kid" he said pulling her close to him. She nodded nervously and rested her head into his chest.

"What did my father do to you?" she managed to ask.

"Boys talk" he chuckled.

"I hope you were not gossiping about me.."she muttered.

"Don't worry, actually I learned a lot. Your dad.."he sighed and inhaled her sweet smell. "Is a wonderful person"

"Oh, at first weren't you scared of him?"

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to understand him now"

"Weird" Haruhi replied.

"Come on let's get some sleep. I'm tired.."he said in a small voice.

"all right"she whispered enjoying his warmth.

-----------------------------0o0

a/n: Epilogue will come next..stay tune!


	32. Epilogue

A/n: Ouran belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. Sorry for all the wrong grammars and the spellings. But I'm thankful you all still read this fic. I'm finally ending this fic.. but this is going to be a long epilogue with lots of flash backs and a little OCC i guess...

**Epilogue**

"I'm so proud" Tamaki Suou announced looking stunning in his white suit. "She's number one"

The twins sighed shaking their heads. "My lord you haven't changed in five years"

"Well the two of you look the same" he replied dryly.

"We came here just for Haruhi and designed a beautiful dress for tonight's graduation party" Kaoru replied.

"What does it look like?" he asked curiously.

"That's for you to know" Hikaru replied.

Tamaki gritted his teeth, while Huni and Mori approached them. Mori wore a black suit looking more like a bodyguard to Huni who looked rather the same with his child like looks.

"Haru-chan is so smart!" Huni exclaimed happily. Mori nodded in agreement.

Tamaki smiled, "see at least someone praises her"

"Huni-senpai, don't overdo it. My lord's head is getting too big" Hikaru whispered to the small boy.

"Why you!" he began when Kyouya patted Tamaki's shoulder. "Tamaki, I noticed Haruhi looked rather pale the entire graduation ceremony"

Tamaki stopped and glanced at her from afar. She was speaking to Naru and Kyouya was right. She looked pale and was trying hard to smile. But she looked fine this morning.

"I think she's just stressed" he replied calmly, "She's been studying a lot for the last few weeks"

"Really?" Kyouya replied folding his arms. "And what have you been doing?"

"I've been working. You know my grandmother and my father have been pressuring me to take over our properties. It's been a year since we graduated Kyouya" he replied.

"And its been nearly four years since you got married" Kyouya said dryly. "With no results.." he mumbled.

Meanwhile Haruhi was talking to Naru squeezing her arm. "So this is it.."

"Yes, I can't believe we're finally done" Naru replied smiling back sadly.

"I forgot to tell you about something really important" Haruhi began and looked far away.

"What is it?"

"I used to be a member of the Host Club" Haruhi replied. "Weren't you surprised that I was so close to the guys?"

Naru nodded, "sometimes it would come across me on how comfortable you were around them.. then I realize that you were the Fujioka Haruhi of the Host Club. I ended up asking Ootori-kun about it"

Haruhi let out a small laugh. "I guess I'm busted.."

"Your really amazing Haruhi" Naru replied, "Who could imagine you pulling a stunt like that.."

Haruhi groaned. "Please..its not amazing. I had to join the club because I broke their precious vase.."

Naru laughed wholeheartedly. "But you got to meet them all and they became your friends"

Haruhi nodded, a wave of dizziness came across her. "Yeah, its true.."

"And of course there's Tamaki Suou" she added with a wink. "When I learned about the host club and saw their pictures, I instantly wanted Tamaki" she confessed. "But then he was better off with you" she laughed. Haruhi smiled nervously suddenly she felt sick. For the past few days she's been like that.

"Haruhi?" Naru's voice entered her consciousness, "are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" she choked back, cold sweat dropped from her forehead.

"Haruhi your pale!" she exclaimed making Yuzuru who was just nearby turned to look at them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Chairman Suou—" Naru began when all of a sudden Haruhi fell forward. "Haruhi!" she shouted in surprise. Chairman Suou caught her by the second. "Haruhi!"

-----------------------------0o0

The hospital room was filled with all the members of the host club, including Naru, Ranka and Yuzuru. Tamaki was busy walking back and forth nervously as the doctor examined Haruhi inside the room.

"What did you do my lord?" Hikaru replied dryly.

"You got Haruhi sick" Kaoru continued.

"I was right when I noticed she was pale" Kyouya replied sitting in on of the couches. They were all staying in a private hospital lobby in a hospital the Ootori family owned.

Tamaki shrank back as everyone gave him a disapproving nod. Even Ranka looked scary to him.

"Now, now.." Naru blurted out trying to keep everything calm. "We have to wait for the doctor's advise first"

"Oh I hope Haru-chan will be okay" Huni said in small voice clutching Mori sleeves.

"She will" Tamaki answered shakily, "She's a strong girl"

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came out with an expression they could not understand what it means. He scratched his half bald head and looked at all of them.

He looked surprise to see them all crowding in the room. "Uh, are you all family?" he asked blinking back.

"Yes" the twins replied before anyone can.

"Kawasaki-sensei" Kyouya replied in a serious voice.

The doctor looked at him and gave a small smile. "Ootori-san, are these your friends?"

He nodded, "Yes and this" the faced towards Yuzuru, "This is Chairman Yuzuru Suou of Ouran School , Haruhi's father-in-law and Ranka-san, Haruhi's father"

They all exchange their hellos.

"And of course the husband, Tamaki Suou" Kyouya replied lastly.

"What a lucky girl Haruhi is.."Kawasaki-sensei replied, "But..I must speak to the husband privately"

TAmaki's face went pale and his heart let out a sharp thud. "Sensei! What is wrong? Can't you tell us?" Ranka replied in alarm. Yuzuru nodded, "I hope its nothing serious"

"After I speak with Tamaki-kun" he said motioning to enter the room were Haruhi was being examined.

Everyone was silent as Tamaki entered the room.

Naru sat back and shook her head. "I don't like the feeling of this.."

"We will have to wait" Kyouya announced.

Meanwhile Tamaki entered the room and found Haruhi sitting up with a flushed look in her face.

"My Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine" she stammered.

"But your face…its beet red.." he began and looked at the doctor, who was nodding his head. "Do you want to know what's wrong with her?"

"Yes"

"I'll tell him sensei" she said pulling him down and whispered something to his ear.

"WHAT?! Are you sure?!" he said in surprise.

"But you see here Tamaki, we didn't do anything for the last past month" she reasoned out.

"Yeah your right" he said.

Kawasaki-sensei let out a long sigh. "What do you mean you didn't do anything? That's crazy. Why don't you.." he motioned Tamaki to sit in the chair beside Haruhi's bed, "both of you think about it before you come up with crazy excuses and I'll go talk to your fathers" he said going out and leaving them both.

Tamaki's own face began to turn red. "He wants us to remember uh..our..uh.. the time we..um.." he began.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and began to recall.

**- -Flash backs- -**

_"I'm so tired!" Tamaki grumbled as he climbed the stairs. He didn't know corporate meetings would take hours to finish. Plus it was so boring. Everything seemed new to him. Shima greeted him as he reached the top. It was around, ten already and he was dead tired._

_"Have you seen Haruhi?" he asked._

_"She's not in your room" she said motioning one of the maids to get his suitcase._

_"Oh" he said and nodded, "I'll look for her. Thanks.."_

_But looking for her became quite a hassle, providing you got more than 20 rooms in a mansion. Yet luck was on his side when he spotted an half open door that led to the 2nd library._

_"Haruhi?" he called peeping inside. Light from the fire place brought the library a warm glow._

_"Hey.."he whispered and spotted her in a couch fast asleep with one of her law books in her lap. The light from the desk lamp was flickering about._

_A smile formed in his lips as he approached her and turned off the desk lamp._

_She looked so beautiful with her long brown hair falling into her low cut blouse. She wore a knee high skirt as well. Tamaki, mesmerized by her beauty, got the book out of her lap and began giving her soft kisses in her cheeks and neck._

_That was what stirred her up._

_"T-tamaki.."she said softly rubbing her eyes._

_"Did you have a nice nap?" he said in husky voice._

_"What time is that?" she asked._

_"Nearly eleven.."he answered wrapping his arms around her small waist._

_"Then I must have had a long nap" she said with a small sigh. Then she looked at him their face close to one another. "Did you just got home?"_

_He nodded giving her a light kiss on her cheek._

_"Then you must get some rest. It's late.." she said to him._

_"Suddenly I don't feel tired" he said kissing her neck and pulling her close to him._

_"Tamaki" she replied fighting the sensation in her body. She still had to study. Her exams are coming up in two weeks._

_"Not now Tamaki" she said pushing him away from her. "I still have to study"_

_"Your always studying and I miss you.."he mumbled breathing against her neck.._

_"Not now" she said sternly pushing him firmly away. Tamaki sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry. Your right you need to study.."he let out a forced smile. "Good luck!" he said patting her shoulder._

_Haruhi stared at him._

_He smiled and left._

_'Now that was easy..' she thought surprised by his actions. He was almost near the door when she called him. "Tamaki Suou" she said out loud._

_He paused. "Yes"_

_"What's up?" she asked standing up._

_"Nothing" he simply said without turning back to look at her._

_"Strange.."she said walking up to pick-up her book and sat down in front of the fireplace in a carpeted floor that had several pillows as well._

_Tamaki glanced at her, "Hey what are you doing?"_

_"Studying"_

_"But why are you staying there?!" he said in disbelief, walking towards her._

_"The light in the desk lamp is busted" she muttered squinting her eyes while reading._

_"Then go to another room"he said sitting down in the floor trying to pull the book away._

_"No, I like it here" she shot back tightening her grip on the book._

_"No, don't stay here" he argued back pulling the book towards him._

_"Tamaki!"_

_"Haruhi!" he yanked too hard causing her to fall into him._

_"Aw!" Haruhi yelped._

_"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked. She blinked back, "I should be asking you that.."she said staring at his mesmerizing violet blue eyes. Tamaki smiled, "I got save by the pillows"_

_"Okay.."she said feeling her face red while trying to comprehend their current position._

_"Uh.."he began, "I can't move.."_

_"Oh sorry" she sat up looking away._

_"Please don't study in the fireplace" he said. She nodded looking at the fire. "It's beautiful.."she whispered. He stared at her face, shadows playing around it. "Your beautiful" he said without thinking._

_"What..?" she asked looking at him. He reached out and touched her face. "Oh Haruhi, I love you.."_

_She blinked back and smiled. "Tamaki.."she whispered giving him a kiss to his surprise. He pulled her down with him, slipping his hands under her skirt._

_"Tamaki..your not serious are you.." she gasped looking at his handsome face._

_He smiled mischievously. "Do I look like I'm joking?" he said kissing her neck._

_"We're in the library" she said weakly._

_"The more I want it" he whispered huskily._

_She laughed and kissed him back. "Fine, who cares.." and began to unbutton his dress shirt._

_And they ended up spending a passionate night in the library. Well, there's a first for everything._

**-- End of flash back--**

Tamaki and Haruhi stared at each other.

"Now you remember?" Kawasaki-sensei replied in a bored tone at his back everyone were looking at them.

The two let out a laugh.

"Yay! Haruhi-chan is pregnant!" Huni replied giving her a hug. Haruhi blushed looking at Tamaki.

"I hope he'll be a cute as Huni-senpai" Tamaki said proudly.

"Are you sure its going to be a boy?" Kyouya asked.

"If its a girl, she may look like her dad" Naru replied. Yuzuru and Ranka nodded in agreement.

"I hope it's twins" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison.

Tamaki shook his blonde head. "No, I don't want our children to look like you two" he gritted.

But after nine months Haruhi did have twins. A beautiful baby girl with hair of gold and brown eyes and a handsome baby boy with light brown hair and violet blue eyes. And after five years they had another child as well.

For the Tamaki Suou and Haruhi Fujioka whose love had to endure the test of time had prove that even an unrequited love can have a change of heart...eventually.

**FIN**

-------------------------------0o0

a/n:** That's all folks! I want to thank each and everyone who stood by and read this well...fanfic that has tons of errors.. (sorry!!! ). It's been so much fun reading all your comments which inspired me a lot to write and continue it. I wish so much Tamaki and Haruhi will have a happy ending..together. I never expected lots of responses regarding this fanfic. I might be writing a new one..but well see about that soon. THANK YOU!!!!**


End file.
